What really happened in the missing year
by Maryoncer
Summary: Prince Phillip wants to punish Regina for her crimes against the kingdom for 28 years. But what if a certain thief comes to her rescue, and in order to save her, they both have to keep up the act?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first outlaw queen fanfiction and I'm so excited. This idea just came to me and I thought it would be intersting to write it. Let me know what you think!**

**A big thanks to my wonderful beta Bethany! **

* * *

><p><em>Prince Phillip and his entire team of advisors had sat through hours and hours of meetings, they all agreed something needed to be done with a certain queen who was on the loose. She hadn't done anything yet, but the time it had taken her so far; only meant she was planning something.<em>

_They didn't know much about the town called Storybrooke back in the new world. Regina had a son, and maybe even a family, but they couldn't care less about how she had kept her act up the last 28 years. She needed to be punished. _

_"We all know that she should be executed for the crimes she has committed against the kingdom," a short man with light grey hair spoke from around the table. And everybody nodded. Everyone was present, all apart from the people from Storybrooke. They seemed to have some sort of understanding of Regina. They couldn't risk anything keeping them from giving Regina her punishment._

_"Think about your future child," his closest advisor Adam spoke with a hushed tone. He was always so calm. Prince Phillip took a deep sigh. He knew what had to be done. She had no family, not that they knew of. No one who would miss her._

* * *

><p>Regina sat in the garden studying her apples, the snow had taken quite its toll on them. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of how she and Henry had used to pick apples when he was just a toddler. He used to take a bite out of every single one of them while she was desperately trying to tell him that every apple tasted about the same. Just for a moment Regina could feel a slight smile on her lips, before it fell and turned into a frown.<p>

The pain in her chest stung again. She was so lonely, and living here with the idiots was getting more annoying every day. A few tears slipped through her masked features. Suddenly she heard a movement behind her. Regina took a deep sigh and dried away her tears.

Then she stood up and turned slightly. The famous thief stood before her, with a frown on his face as well. No one said a word for a few minutes. They just stood there staring at each other.

"Milady, are you alright?" he asked with a soft voice and took a few steps closer. That was enough for her guard to go up again. She straightened her spine and lifted her chin.

"Go back to your son, thief," she spat angrily and planted her gaze onto his eyes. It was harsh, and she hoped it would make the flying idiot go away.

Instead it made him step closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Was he trying to make her kill him or was he just being stupid? She shook herself from his reach and groaned.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled and she could feel her tears starting to spill again. No...

"I'm trying to comfort you, milady. That's how us mortals do it," he replied stunned by her sudden change of mood.

"Please leave," she whispered through her tears, "I just want to be left alone."

"That's the thing, I can see that you don't," he revealed with a careful smile on his lips. She bit her lip hardly and closed her eyes. Regina didn't know how to put her walls up again or how to get away from this situation. Why couldn't she control her feelings around this man?!

"I just, I miss my son..." she whispered and hoped that he didn't hear it, but of course he did. Understanding flashed over his face. She sat down on the stone floor and pulled her feet to her chest, as far as she possibly could in this tight dress. He sat down next to her, with some space between them.

"I'll just sit here with you, if you don't want to talk about it," he answered with his thick British accent.

"Thank you," she mumbled into her legs. She closed her eyes again and took some deeps breaths. The crying had stopped now.

However the moment didn't last for long, when some guards came running in and the moment Regina heard them, she stood up gracefully and once again put her mask on.

"What do you want?" she yelled harshly. And the fear on their faces, she discovered, wasn't as entertaining as it had been before. She almost felt bad for them, almost.

"Prince Phillip requests an audience, your highness," one of the men said after clearing his throat. Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, if he _requests_ one, I'll have to gracefully decline," Regina replied quickly.

"I think the requesting, was him trying to be polite, your majesty," the other one answered her and bowed. Regina groaned and took a purposeful step forward, before she set off to the great hall of the castle.

"Your majesty, I would like to go with you, if that's ok," she heard the same British voice behind her speak up.

"It doesn't matter if I think it's alright, if I know your type right, you're going to come anyway," she retorted and kept walking in the same old fashioned and regal way. She heard how he chuckled and ran to catch up with her. How she _hated_ that stupid thief.

* * *

><p>From the moment the doors opened she felt everyone's gaze pierce through her. She was used to it. Regina shook the cold feeling off with her shoulders and continued to walk towards the middle of the hall with Robin by her side. Regina's eyes fell on the crowd of people, the annoying young prince who's name she couldn't remember and some other old snobs. Their faces wore a cold, blank feature, but she could tell something was up.<p>

"What's all this about?" she asked harshly.

"Regina-" the prince tried.

"It's 'your majesty' to you," she shot back. She saw the prince's face change completely into something she recognized, she had seen it in the mirror ever since Daniel had been killed. It was hate. Oh, something was definitely up.

"We have called you here to make a statement about your punishment for the crimes against this kingdom," he declared and she felt the anger boil in her veins.

"Excuse me?" she spat, "Is this a joke?"

"I'm afraid not," a man behind the prince responded with a smirk.

"Wait, you cannot do this," Regina heard Snow call from behind her. Snow would never give up on her, she realized that now.

"In fact, I **can**. And I will."

"Phillip, this is a democracy!" Snow raised her voice and the entire hall fell silent. Snow came up to stand by her left side. Oh, that was his name.

"I rule a kingdom as well, we've dealt with Regina a long time ago and it is not acceptable to punish her for what she did back then, now," Snow said and now her voice had changed. There was determination and love in it.

"I don't see that as something you can decide by yourself," Phillip said coldly, "She will be executed as quickly as possible. And our problems with Zelena will disappear with her."

"Are you sure that won't just make things worse?" the thief said and Regina bit her lip. She had forgotten about his presence. The prince and the crowd behind him snorted.

"There has and always will be a problem with her, she's the evil queen!" another man yelled behind Phillip and Regina felt that same sting in her heart as she did earlier. She would be dead and Henry wouldn't even know.

"No one will miss her, she has no family," Phillip said calmly.

"You know that's not true," the thief spoke up, to Regina's surprise. But Phillip was right. She was alone.

"What? A stepdaughter she's been trying to murder until recently, and a son we haven't even seen any proof of."

"That's my grandson you're talking about," David finally spoke and Regina had to roll her eyes. Where had he been all this time? Behind his princess?

"Nevertheless, she's going to die. She has no family," the prince said once again.

"Yes, she does. She has a husband. And a little five year old waiting in the woods," Robin spoke and Regina wanted to object, but she bit her tongue. He seemed to have a plan.

"This is not a subject I believe has been brought up before," the prince laughed mockingly and Regina wanted to choke the living hell out of the idiot.

"Maybe that's because we're afraid, what people might do to our son. He's five years old, and he doesn't deserve to suffer because of the wrath his mother once had," Robin revealed and Regina turned her head to look at him. She stared at him in silence, amused. Before anyone could say anything else he took her hand and seemed to pull something from his pocket. He lifted his hand to reveal a wedding ring.

"We have a family, and you expect me, a man with his soul belonging to someone that everyone thinks is evil, to raise him alone? We've been by each other's sides the past 28 years, and never once has my love for her been a lie."

"You expect me to believe whatever you're pulling out from your butt, Mr. Locksley? And that she's not controlling you?"

"No, I expect you to not leave this poor five year old waiting for his father to come home and leave him motherless. It's been hard enough trying to keep this a secret, but he misses our normal life in the other world."

"This is something you need to take into consideration," Snow pleaded. Regina felt herself speechless. If anyone in the royal court found out the thief was lying, they might execute him as well. Was he really willing to take this chance?

"Whilst you do that, I believe my son wants to see his mother, and we want to take a trip home to him," Robin dragged her with him and they headed for the door, away from all this.

"Wait!" the prince yelled and they stopped and turned, "And you really expect me to believe, that you're going home to your _son_? How do we know you're not lying and going to just run away immediately?"

"You think I'm lying?" Robin gasped slightly, "I would _never_!" Regina fought the urge to smirk in the lips and once again he dragged her towards her door. What the hell just happened? she kept asking herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think? Please leave a review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter up earlier, but here it is. I just finished chapter three and I hope to be getting it up as soon as it's marked by my lovely beta Beth. **

**Now, this may be somewhat short, but I promise, there's lots of fluff and moments coming in the next chapter, which will be longer than the ones I've posted already. Enjoy the two hour special, I know I will!**

**Mary.**

* * *

><p>The sound of the door slamming behind them, didn't make either of them flinch. Robin just kept dragging her down the hall, his hand not leaving hers. Regina was too shocked to even realize their hands were joined. The only thing that was heard through the hall was their feet from where they were almost sprinting along the corridor. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell was getting into her. Why was she running from the stupid prince, with this thief, of all people?<p>

Regina was shaken swiftly out of her trance when she saw they were standing right before the castle walls. She dragged her hand out of his grasp in a beat and stopped dead in her tracks. Her next move was just glaring at him with a gaze that could burn.

"What, your majesty?" he remarked with a hint of a teasing tone under his voice.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Regina voiced with a high pitched tone.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he repeated, before taking a breath, "You saved my son. I couldn't just let you die."

"This is foolish, you do realize that, outlaw?" she told him and turned her eyes to the walls.

"Perhaps, but it's too late to turn back now," Robin explained and she sighed. She knew he was right. It was both kind of him, and idiotic. Mostly idiotic, but she was grateful, however.

"Well... What happens now?" Regina questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I trust you know what will happen to both of us, if they find out the truth. I suppose we are going to have to keep this charade up," he muttered while cursing at himself inside. What had he been thinking? But then again, he hadn't. All he knew, was that the life of this beautiful woman, who confused him more than anyone else, had been threatened. So, he had just gone with it.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Regina asked, and he noticed her tone. It clearly implied the lack of faith in him.

"For starters, let's get going," he declared and she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where?"

"Didn't I just tell the **ass** in there, that we were heading to visit _our_ son?" Robin said and before she could even react, he dragged her out of the gates and they were on their way. To visit _their _son.

Regina didn't argue any more, she just walked beside him in silence. This was without any doubt, against her nature. Robin didn't talk much on their small adventure through the dark forest either. He tried making some small talk about his men at the camp, and Regina mostly nodded not paying much attention. She was aware if she actually listened, she would surely end up rolling her eyes until they fell out.

After some time, Regina caught a glimpse of smoke from within the darkness and she guessed this was their camp's location. Of course, they had tents, she remembered. _Wonderful_.

As they came closer to the camp, she discovered the silence that filled it. No one was getting drunk nor dancing around the fire. They passed some men on watch and Robin nodded carefully as they made their presence known. He kept walking toward the middle and Regina bit her lip. Everyone was watching her strolling into their territory.

A little boy, presumably, Roland, came running over and threw himself into Robin's arms. Regina took the moment to gaze over at the men sitting by the fire and she regretted it almost instantly. Their faces was full of disgust. 29 years ago, she might have sent them to their death for looking at her like that, but not anymore. Regina knew the result of what she had done, and she knew how many people she had slaughtered in cold blood. It didn't mean that the look on their faces didn't anger the former evil queen, but she understood where they were coming from.

"Robin, I knew you were at the castle fulfilling your duties, but I didn't think that you would arrive at this time nor that you would arrive with _her_," Little John commented with a snarky tone and that was enough to make Robin move his attention from his son to the situation currently unfolding.

"I see," Regina said without a single emotion crossing her face.

"John, please, be nice to our guest," Robin spoke, but the 'be nice' part was mainly meant for the entire camp. The men's lips turned into thin lines and they scanned the queen once more, from top to toe.

Robin turned his focus back to his son, "Do you remember the queen, who saved you from that flying monkey?"

Roland nodded eagerly and took a glimpse at the woman who stood tall beside them. He grinned and Regina felt a smile tug at her lips as well.

"I'm Roland," he declared proudly and then held up his right hand, "I'm this many!"

"I know. My name is Regina. Nice to meet you, officially, Roland." she replied and bent down and shook his hand in awe. He gratefully returned the handshake. At least someone had manners in this camp.

"The queen is going to stay with us for a while, and I expect everyone to be on their best behaviors. It doesn't matter what she has done in the past, she saved Roland," Robin said loudly and everyone stared back at him in confusion. Why wouldn't the queen stay at the castle? That was surely far more luxurious.

Robin told his son to go back and snuggle up in front of the fire, and then he guided Regina toward one of the tents. The tent was small, but just big enough for a sleeping spot. Regina raised her eyebrows.

"I see you're not impressed with your surroundings," Robin stated as a matter of fact. Regina rolled her eyes, he was behind her. How could he possibly know?

"Either way, I will find you some clothes to sleep in. That dress can't possibly be comfortable to sleep in," he continued and nodded towards her. On the outside, she didn't react. But she knew the dress was tight. She had often cried herself to sleep many nights after they made it back to this world. Regina had never bothered to change when she had dropped down on her bed, she had only been extra careful to muffle her sobs into the pillow. Not that she would ever tell Robin this.

Robin took her silence to his advantage and stepped out of the tent. Regina took a deep sight and used the free moment to sit down on the ground and try to relax. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but at least for now, her inner survivor told her that this was her best shot.

The thief came back with a long shirt, pants and some boots for her and she took the clothes quickly.

"Thank you," she said simply and for a moment, she was sure she saw a little smile twitch on his lip.

"Good night," he responded and walked out of the little space. She started undressing quickly, and found that this clothing was far more comfortable than the dress. Regina thanked the higher lords for there not being a mirror in the tent. She probably wouldn't be able to stand looking at herself in the mirror with clothes like these on. And her mother, she didn't even want to get started on thinking how Cora would most likely turn 50 times in her grave if she could see her daughter now.

Regina lay her head back on the cold ground, using her dress as a support. She would use magic to clean it later. She just stared into the roof of the tent, listening. To whatever sounds which were going on outside the tent. She didn't dare to peek outside when she a voice raising in anger. She guessed the outlaw had told his little gang of their plan. But, what was their plan, really? How were they going to keep this up? She was going to need to ask him tomorrow.

Regina kept listening to the heated conversation, and as some other voices raised, she heard Robin say, "Shhhh, Roland is sleeping."

She caught more bits of sentences and she assumed they were talking about her. She pressed her lips into a line and frowned, was Robin defending her? That would be... Crazy.

"The evil queen is here in our camp, God knows what she can do! She's a monster, you should've let her die in her misery," another voice declared and to her surprise, she felt her eyes watering and a tear escape. It was true, but she couldn't care what they thought of her. That infuriatingly annoying thief had gotten her into this. This wasn't her fault!

"She is staying, end of discussion," Robin spoke and she heard his footsteps outside the tent. She held her breath, as if he would be able to hear her. Then the voices faded away and absolute stillness consumed the camp. Darkness took Regina into dreamland and that night, she dreamt of finding love again. However, when she awoke, she couldn't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Happy Sunday, or not, because there's no episode tonight. There is, however, an update for you here! This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you like it. Some cute fluff!**

**Again, I would like to thank my lovely beta Bethany, who actually takes her time to mark my chapters, even though she is insanely busy! So, thank you.**

**Enjoy, and please review ;)**

* * *

><p>Regina awoke slowly, hearing the sound of birds singing around her and the smell of wet grass. She guessed that it meant it had rained. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned quietly while stretching her hands up into the air. Lying on the plain ground had taken quite a toll on her back, so when she eventually sat up, she felt it. Damn this thief. Even if she would be executed, she would've at least have got a few more nights in her soft, comfortable bed. Regina bit her lip and groaned. She was just going to have to live with it. For Henry.<p>

As she stepped out of the tent, the fresh air hit her face and she took a deep breath. Being out in the woods had its perks. Someone cleared their throat and her eyes fell on the thief standing by the fireplace in the middle of the camp. He lifted his hand and waved at her. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was everywhere. All the time.

"Good morning, milady," he greeted her with a careful smile and she nodded briefly. Before she even got to think, her feet carried her over to him and she was stood next to him in a moment.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Robin asked and she mumbled yes, before sitting herself down by the fireplace. He handed her some bread and a bowl of soup, for a moment she just stared at the offer skeptically, but her stomach growled. Her hands took the food out of his hands and she took a bite shyly.

"Quite amusing being in your presence," he commented with a grin and added, "When you're not speaking."

Regina eyed him with a look of clear annoyance and rolled her eyes once again. Was he teasing her? She took another bite and swallowed slowly. Then she remembered her questions.

"And just how are we going to keep up this act?" Regina asked. Robin smirked and shrugged.

"I figured I would tell you things about myself, and then you can do the same," He replied and Regina sighed. Not a very thorough plan, and she couldn't say spending time with him would be pleasant.

"That's your genius plan?" she raised an eyebrow and waited for him to wipe that teasing grin away from his face, but he did not.

"I never said I had a genius plan," he chuckled," We simply need to make sure we know each other well enough, to prove our sickly true love to the royal court."

"We might as well just confess to our crimes immediately, because I don't love you, quite the opposite actually," Regina spoke and smiled teasingly back. What was she doing?

"I have faith that this will work,"

His faith made her sick to the stomach and she figured Snow would be less annoying, but she just nodded slowly. It didn't matter what she thought right now, she had to do whatever it took, just to survive.

During the conversation she hadn't noticed some of the men returning to the camp and she almost jumped when she spotted them standing at the edge of the camp, just studying Robin and Regina and talking to each other. Robin seemed to notice her tense body language and turned his head around to see what the fuss was about. He then raised hastily and made his way over to the men, and they got lost in deep conversation that Regina did not wish to eavesdrop on. Especially not after last night.

Instead she looked around the camp and spotted Roland sitting on the ground trying to make a house or something out of some rocks. She smiled, boys will be boys. Without thinking she walked slowly over to the young boy and sat down next to him.

"Hello," Regina greeted him and he barely looked up at her before he continued to work on his big project, "What are you building?"

"A house out of stones, for the bugs," Roland explained and huffed, "I can't make it right."

"Would you like me to help you?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. Regina grinned genuinely and started looking around on the ground for something to use. It's easier with children, they will never judge.

After many failed attempts, they finally get a standing rock house and Regina studied their work. It looked quite alright. The little boy had some talent, she could tell. Roland lost his focus on the house and started babbling on about everything from how clumsy uncle John is to how his father taught him how to light a fire. Regina watched him attentively and jumped in with questions now and then. Roland didn't stay silent for a minute, and she was glad he was the one to keep her company.

A cough from behind them put their conversation on hold and Regina turned her head to find the thief standing behind them. He looked at her in awe, and she couldn't figure out why. However, he cleared his throat and invited her for a walk.

"Roland and I are going to take a quick walk to the lake to see if we have caught any fish, would you like to accompany us, your majesty?"

Regina looked at him skeptically for a moment, before she found her voice, "If I must."

"If you would rather stay here with my men-" Robin replied and he needn't finish, she sucked on her front teeth and stood. His only response was to smirk and take a deep breath. How he gets on her nerves...

Roland arose as well and grinned with satisfaction. He liked this queen, she was nice and played with him. No one said another word, Robin made a gesture with his hand and she started walking down the path and out of the camp. She heard Roland's little legs running after her and felt a little hand take hers. Regina couldn't help but feel amazed by this little boy. He made her feel like she wasn't alone. Robin caught up with them and Roland took his hand as well. And they walk like that for a long time, with Roland in the middle, telling them stories and Robin chuckling knowingly. This might not turn out as bad as she thought it would.

**...**

When they finally make it back to the camp, with Roland running in front of them, bragging about the big fish they caught in the net, they met a sight that made Regina's eyes widen.

Behind the fire, a few men of Prince Phillip's council have made themselves comfortable eyeing the couple as they approach the camp. She should've known they would check up on them.

"_Your majesty_," one of them said and she raised an eyebrow. He was dressed in nice tailored clothes and his red hair was combed back nicely.

The other one had curly, black hair and wore glasses, he walked over to her and handed her a scroll. Regina didn't need to look at it, she knew it was some kind of formal way of Phillip saying "I'm watching you", but she rolled it out anyway and read what it had to say. Blah blah blah, he wanted his men to watch over them for a few days and he wanted to summon Regina and Robin for another meeting in a few weeks time. _Sincerely, his highness Phillip_. She would like to add aka Prince Jerk face to the letter, and she fought the urge to snort.

Without another word, she handed the scroll to Robin and his eyes scanned quickly through the scroll before looking up at the men standing before them.

"I've got enough mouths to feed already," Robin hissed and shoved the scroll back into the black haired man's hands.

"This is a part of the procedure," the man answered and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf?" Regina questioned with a mocking tone, "My... husband, just told you that he already has difficulties with feeding everyone in this camp. We don't have enough resources to share with you!"

The men stared at her in shock and she could see the clear objection on their faces. But they held their tongues for a moment.

"We are staying," the red hair council man declared and she glared at them, unable to come up with something to say.

"If you must, but as I said, we cannot feed you with our resources," Robin said, as a matter of fact.

"Prince Phillip will repay you," they explained and Regina wanted to groan loudly. Maybe if she killed them, they wouldn't have this problem. But then there would be another problem, and Phillip would have more to punish her for. Regina pushed the thought out of her head.

"Very well," Robin replied and dragged her far enough away from the council men, so that they couldn't hear their conversation.

"Our act begins now, do you understand what's at stake?" he asked and she could see the worry in his eyes. Regina felt bad for putting his life at risk, this could affect Roland. Oh, Roland. Shit.

"Yes," she sighed and bit her lip, "Roland. He doesn't know."

That was something he clearly hadn't thought of as she watched him press his lips into a thin line. He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile, walking over to Roland who was still bragging about the fish that they had caught.

Regina would need to keep the two men out their business, until Robin had talked to his young son.

**...**

The time went quickly, and it was soon dinner time. They grilled the fish they found, and ate soup and bread. Again. Not that it was that torturous to watch the snobby council men try to eat the food at the camp, she found it rather entertaining.

Robin had talked to his son earlier, and Roland had kept his mouth shut, at least about the relationship between his dad and the queen. She had no idea how it had worked, but as long as it didn't harm anyone. Regina had witnessed the outlaw around his men and son, and she could admit that he was a good father and a good leader. No wonder they had managed to get away from her knight's every time. Her knights were dumb fooled and Robin was way too sneaky to get arrested that easily.

Deep in her thoughts, Roland sat down beside her and snuggled into her shoulder softly. Regina looked down, stunned again. She was astonished by how quickly he had gotten used to her. It was wonderful that he had accepted her. Regina gazed around and saw the council men stare at them. _Keep the act up._

So she did. Her hands suddenly starting to stroke the young boys hair back and she found her herself smiling, and not because she needed to. But because she wanted to, this boy was one of the few people who could actually bring a true smile to her lips these days.

**...**

A few more hours passed by slowly and Regina stared into the fire. Roland was no longer snuggling into her shoulder, due to something along the lines of needing to use up his buzzing energy. He and a number of the merry men was running back and forth getting wood for the fire. The snobs kept staring at her, and she felt more than uncomfortable at that point. What had the men said before she and Robin arrived? It shouldn't have mattered that much, surely, they wouldn't have wanted their leader to get executed by prince Phillip's knights. As she thought of knights, she wondered why Phillip hasn't sent his knights out to the woods instead? Sending these damn fools was pointless.

Regina was immensely bored and out of her comfort zone, after just a half day with these people. She was sick of Phillip's men staring at her like she was some sort of monster. So she stood up tongue-tied and walked halfway across the camp, over to Robin. He was sat by a tree stump and was whittling some arrows. He seemed to be in deep focus. Therefore, he didn't notice her, and she ended up standing beside him. Regina cleared her throat softly and he turned his head, looking up at her.

"I see you're getting along with Prince Asshole's men," Robin muttered and she felt a smile spring to her lips. She couldn't help it, and he suddenly grinned back at her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Regina questioned warily and he lifted an eyebrow, "You know their gazes can't become any less uncomfortable, and I don't want to sit there for the rest of the day."

Robin looked around the camp, like she was searching for something she could do, and then he nodded.

"Are you able to cook, milady?" Robin asked her and she gave a grimace. Why would he assume she couldn't cook?

"Yes. I can," she replied proudly, almost lifting her chin. But she knew how it had gone the time she cooked for Snow and Emma's homecoming, the time they had returned from this insane forest. Regina isn't exactly hopeful, she knows they'll debate to eat the evil queen's food, but if she knew the thief right; he'll make them try it anyway. After all, they rely on every resource.

"Good," Robin replied and she bit her lip.

"What do you want me to make?"

"Anything you'd like, my men are happy as long as there's some kind of food at the table," he smiled, and paused for a moment, "Or in front of the fire. Look, it doesn't matter where the food ends up."

"I'm sure," Regina muttered, was that an attempt at a joke? She was about to turn around and walk away to find ingredients for an old recipe, but he stopped her, as he breathed her name quietly, perhaps she could've imagined it. But she did not.

"I can help you," he explained fast and she hesitated. The only person who has ever helped her cook, is Henry. Though, it would be nice to have some company. She was about to decline nicely, but her mouth started to talk before she could filter it.

"I guess I could use a hand, to help me carry the ingredients," Regina smirked and was stunned by her own consent. Damn.

**...**

They walked back to the lake where they had caught some fish earlier, and started handpicking some mushrooms and berries without exchanging words. It was sort of nice not talking to the thief, just walking around in silence. Although it was difficult to admit, she appreciated his company. He was one of the people who actually don't look like he despised every single fiber of her. And if he did, he was great at covering it up.

"From this angle, the evil moniker, seems like an overstatement," he spoke from her left and she chuckled lightly.

"The name serves me well, fear is quite an effective tool," Regina answered softly whilst she looked down at the mushrooms in front of her.

"I don't fear you," Robin declared and she rolled her eyes. She didn't reply, just kept walking around to find some more ingredients to put in the basket Robin carried.

The time passed them by, but they didn't mind. The stillness of the forest made them way comfier than being surrounded by staring eyes. Regina had taken of her cloak, which is one of the things she has brought with her from the castle. Robin had set the basket down and they both kept studying the nature around them, knowingly throwing glances at each other now and then.

"I am going to have to run back to the camp to inform them, that we're still alive and breathing," Robin suddenly broke the silence and she wanted to tell him that she was sure they don't care whether she is still living, but she didn't. She only nodded and he started to make his way back.

Then she was left alone. For the first time in a long time, she felt... free. She didn't mind the bird twitter in the distance, nor the wind blowing in her hair. Her thoughts kept her from noticing the situation happening behind her, and only turned to put some more mushrooms into the basket. That's when she saw it, and heard it.

The monkeys were circling above her, shrieking. They were going for the basket, she knew.

They were definitely sent by her sister, Zelena. Ugh. Somehow that lit a fire inside her. Zelena wouldn't win this round. Regina said she would make dinner for the men back at the camp, and she meant it. They relied on every resource they can put to use. She won't let this green sister of hers destroy things for Robin as well. Not now, not when he had just put his life at risk for her by saying that they're married.

Before she knew it she was making small movements over to the basket, and then she swirled her fingers, and the basket ended up in her arms quickly.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" she mocked the animals and they squeaked as a response. Regina hadn't even considered it wasn't the basket they were after, so when one of the monkeys dumped down onto the ground, dragging her cloak with it, her first reaction was; "Shit!"

They all started to fly away, and she grumbled.

"Wait, you can have this damned basket! I want my cloak!" she yelled, to no use, because the monkeys flew away, just as gracefully as they had approached her. And here she had thought her sister was done stealing her clothes. Fucking childish.

Regina groaned loudly and sank down onto the ground. For a moment earlier, she had assumed the day couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.

Sometime after she was done cursing at her sister under her breath, she heard some footsteps come up from behind her.

"What happened?" Robin asked, clearly out of breath.

"My sister," she sighed and Robin made his way in front of her and offered out a hand to help her up. Regina took it willingly and he dragged her up.

"I apologize, I didn't think. I shouldn't have left you out here alone, while there's dangers like her circling the land," Robin explained and she could see the worry on his face.

"No need. I can take care of myself. Anyhow, thank you," Regina said cautiously and his eyes widened for a moment.

"For what?"

"For caring, there's not many people who would," she stated and he stared at her for a moment, but she did not want his pity. Right then, the only thing she wanted, was to get back to the camp, before it grew dark. Thus, she began walking.

**...**

They made it back to the camp and exchanged few words. She started making a soup, putting the ingredients into a cauldron place over the steaming fire. The men around the camp were clearly busy, because they didn't seem to pay as much attention to her as before. She was somewhat relieved.

However, Robin was still watching, and he had been doing so all day. She wondered why he was so amused by her. No one had looked at her like that since... no. It made her shiver. It was idiotic to assume that.

"Milady, can I be of some help?" he asked and she nodded, pointing to the bowls that were behind her and he hurriedly handed her them.

"I need you to taste," she muttered and took a bowl out of his hand, placing a portion of the soup into it. He willingly took a mouthful of it and swallowed.

"Mmmm," Robin hummed, giving her a smile and nodded as he held up his thumb. Regina chuckled at the gesture.

"I'm glad you like it," she commented and he shook his head eagerly.

"No. I don't like it, I love it," Robin replied," This is the best soup I have ever tasted."

"Old family recipe," Regina explained and before she knew it, he was off to fetch all of the men for dinner.

The men were more or less hesitant to taste, but Robin glared at them which made them move rather quickly. All of them took a spoon and tasted the dinner, and most of them couldn't hide their shock. It was delicious. Even the snobs failed at covering their approval. Roland grinned from ear to ear, and ate like the soup was going to disappear within any minute.

"Slow down, Roland," Regina laughed, "It's still going to be here in five minutes."

"It's good! Thank you!" Roland exclaimed as he took a small break from the soup. Regina gazed over to his father, and he grinned knowingly. It was good to have someone decent around.

**...**

Everyone was practically stuffed from the dinner, Roland stroked his full stomach, satisfied and Regina couldn't help the smile at her lips. At least for a moment, everything was okay and she could forget about who she really wads. She was not the evil queen, not in Roland's eyes. It might've be different, but it was magnificent feeling. She wanted that, and it reminded her of Henry, more so than she wanted it to. Henry only ever saw her as mom.

"Roland, it's time for bed," Robin told his son and Regina gazed at the little boy sitting beside her. Roland gave a grimace and rose carefully up from the ground.

"Regina," Robin spoke and she looked up at the thief in slight surprise," It's a long time since you last put Roland to bed. I'm sure he'll appreciate it, considering you have stayed at the castle recently."

Regina didn't need to be told twice, so she walked slowly over to Roland and took his hand, letting him guide them to the tent that he slept in. She and Robin helped the boy change into some nightclothes and he settled upon the thin mattress.

"The blanket," Roland mumbled sheepishly and pointed to a blue blanket behind her, hanging on a fallen wooden chair. Robin lifted it and was about to tuck it around his son, but Roland's voice stopped him," No. I want Regina to do it."

Regina chuckled at the little boy, but then took the blanket from the taken aback thief's hands. She tucked it around the boy, and stroked his hair carefully.

"You are going to be around for a bit, right?" Roland asked with a voice as low as a whisper.

"Yes, I hope so," Regina told him and Roland grinned at her reply.

"Do you think you can sing a song, from the other world?" Roland questioned and it was like he turned on some kind of puppy dog eyes switch. There was no way she could tell him no.

"Sure," she said in awe and started singing.

_"The itsy-bitsy spider  
>Climbed up the water spout<br>Down came the rain  
>And washed the spider out..."<em>

Not long after, Roland was out like a light. Even though being around the camp, could be torture, most of the time; moments like these ones were nice. Regina felt Robin watching her, so she turned. He was staring at her, like she predicted.

"How did you tell him that he needs to pretend that I'm his mother?" Regina questioned curiously and Robin snapped out of his trance.

"Well, I told him that we needed to play a game where you're his mama for a little while, and that it was very important that he didn't tell the strange new men at the camp," Robin chuckled and bit his lip. This game was risky.

"And he just went along with it?" Regina asked, throwing a glance at the sleeping boy.

"Yes, it's a long time since he's had a real mama, he was excited," Robin explained and Regina nodded looking down at the ground. No longer being able to face the man before her. He had told her about how he lost his wife, the time they had taken the castle from Zelena, she knew the story.

"However, there might be a issue," Robin told her and she raised her eyebrow, still looking down at the ground.

"And what is that?"

"Well... we didn't have enough tents for the men, so they're going to sleep in mine."

"That is a problem, how?" Regina asked, not liking the way this sounded.

"I can't really sleep outside, and your tent is the only one not currently full," Robin revealed and she groaned, "And they're going to expect us to sleep in the same tent."

"I get your point, thief," she growled silently and took a deep sigh.

"I'll try to sleep on the other side of the tent, but I move a lot in my sleep. Can't promise anything," Robin said and she now lifted her head to look at him, "Also, I snore."

"_Lovely_," Regina replied and rolled her eyes.

**...**

Time after that went by rather quickly, the merry men were talking and drinking a few beers together. The snobs making grimaces and sending them glares.

Regina had to keep her laugh inside and contained, but watching the snobs out of their element was a God blessed gift to get. It was too hilarious to let go that easily, and so she humored herself by just watching them through the evening.

A few yawns escaped her mouth, just as she caught Robin looking at her he made a hand gesture towards the tent. She shrugged, not sure how to react and he smiled sheepishly.

"I think it's time for me and my beautiful wife to go to bed, thanks for a lovely evening," Robin spoke and stood up from the tree stump he had been sitting on earlier. Regina flinched at the word beautiful. Did he really think she was, _beautiful_?

Regina raised from her seat, also, "Goodnight," she said, trying to be polite to the men around them and then she started walking slowly towards the tent. A hand touched her lower back and guided her towards the tent they were going to share. The touch was unusual for her.

"Touch me there again, and I'll cut off your balls while you're sleeping," Regina whispered threatening and the thief quickly removed his hand from her. She still felt his warmth on her back however from his closeness.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he commented and chuckled.

**...**

Robin went to change clothes somewhere else, while she did the same, alone in the tent. She settled under the blankets and turned her back towards the mattress he was going to sleep on.

He came back about ten minutes later and she was still staring into the wall of the tent. She felt his presence the minute he walked in, and he smelled good. Though, this wasn't something she usually spent time to dwell on. Robin blew out the lamp and then he lay down on the mattress next to hers. For a while he didn't say anything, so she almost assumed he fell asleep immediately.

"How is the other world?" Robin asked quietly and she sighed and turned around to face him.

"It's different," Regina explained and looked into his curious eyes, "Everything is. The culture, the houses, the music and the way of life in general."

"How could the music be different?" Robin raised an eyebrow and Regina chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

"You heard the song I sang for Roland, but the songs are more daring," she replied and turned her gaze up at the roof of the tent.

"Oh come, like what?" he asked and she bit her lip. Oh, was she going to be embarrassed for the rest of her life, but why not?

_"Tonight for the first time just about half past ten  
>For the first time in history it's gonna start raining men<em>

_It's raining men, Hallelujah, it's raining men Amen  
>I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get absolutely soaking wet<br>It's raining men, Hallelujah it's raining men, every specimen  
>Tall blond dark and lean rough and tough and strong and mean"<em>

Once she was done demonstrating just how different the music was, Robin was staring her in shock. For two reasons, she had just broken out into song in front of him and had let everything go, and the song was definitely quite different from what he had predicted. Even though this was different from how he usually saw the queen, he had to admit he liked this version of her. She wasn't guarded nor was she cold, only Regina.

"It's raining men, hallelujah," he hummed and started breaking into a hysterical laughter and Regina looked at him playfully, before she started laughing hysterically too. She hadn't done anything that had made her feel so free in a very long time, but it felt good. And the fact that Robin had been the one to witness this side of her, made her feel comfortable in a way.

The laughter died down after some time and they both stared at each other, both having smiles tugging at their lips. Neither needed to say a word, but they both knew how they felt about the other.

Regina mumbled goodnight after some time, and again turned her back toward the thief. She couldn't close her eyes, just stared at the wall. After a while Robin replied a soft "goodnight, milady," which caused the smile at her lips, to widen. Then, she finally found peace to close her eyes and let sleep win her over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank every single review, follower and favorite. It means so much to me, and my face just lights up every time I wake up to a full email inbox. You guys inspire me to continue writing. **

**This chapter is gonna blow your mind!**

**Again, a huge 'thank you' to my beautiful beta Bethany!**

* * *

><p>The first thing that reached Regina's consciousness was the smell of fresh bread. It was an odd happening for the queen, and she wrinkled her nose, to check if it was really there. It seemed to be, so when she opened her eyes and found a plate with fruit and fresh bread, as she predicted, she hummed in satisfaction.<p>

The bed beside her was made up perfectly and the thought almost crossed her mind on how Robin knew how to make a bed. But it didn't, not quite. Regina wasn't one to make a habit out of wondering about people's past. If she did so, it would mean that she actually cared.

Remembering that the bread obviously wouldn't be fresh forever, she took a bite and the taste took her back to better times - times where she didn't have so much baggage. Even the hint of memories of picnics with Daniel makes her skin shiver. It hit her then; she hadn't thought of him for some time. Not that she would ever forget her first love, it just hadn't occurred to her recently. She hadn't been dwelling on the subject as much as before. Regina's heart was still broken, she could feel it every single day. But, it didn't hurt as much as it had done before. Why, she couldn't tell. Though, it was time to move on and to let that dark hole in her heart be lit up. To move on, but never forget.

Instead of letting her deep thoughts consume her morning, she took another bite of the bread and then another and soon enough it was all gone. Then the fruit. When she reached the apples, she almost chuckled. Robin... It was almost like a little inside joke between the both of them. Apples had always been her thing, and Robin seemed to know just how to lighten her mood. Her mouth chewed and swallowed a bite as she rolled her eyes at the effort.

Some time passed and she was relatively tired of sitting alone in the tent, therefore she was roughly relieved when Robin's voice filled her ears.

"Permission to enter the tent, milady?" he asked politely and she snorted at him. Idiotic.

"Yes, I don't see why not," Regina replied a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He dragged the opening of the tent to the sides and stepped aside. There was something new about him - _oh_. He had shaved. It was stupid of her to notice and she was surprised she did. His face looked gleeful and he sent her a smirk before settling down on his mattress. Robin's eyes found hers and they examined each other for a second. That was exactly how long it took for Regina to see through his mask and see the nervousness hidden on his face.

"What?" she breathed and he was taken aback for a moment. He seemed startled over the fact that she could tell that something was wrong.

"Would it be rude of me, to ask you to go into town with me?" Robin asked, the nervousness still visible. Regina's face frowned for a moment and she nodded. He opened his mouth to apologize and she realized what he thought she implied.

"No," she laughed and shook her head quickly, "I see no issue with going into town with you."

His face softened and he smiled carefully, before he stood up to leave. But her voice halted him in the process.

"Just what are we doing in town?" Regina questioned confused by the rush he seemed to be in. He turned and smirked playfully.

"You'll see, I have a surprise for you," he revealed and as she lifted her eyebrows in amusement, he left without another word. Regina groaned and threw her head back onto the thin pillow. She didn't like surprises. That was probably the next thing the thief was going to learn...

Robin threw in some clothes for her five minutes later and she sighed in defeat. _Right now?_ It was bad enough he was going to surprise her with something, but he seemed to want her to come quickly. Had he planned this?

However, she took a good look at the clothes. Robin had even brought boots for her. How did he know her shoe size? She made a grimace at that. They seemed to be smaller than the ones she wore yesterday. The even seemed to be made for a woman, and they were not too bad looking. The pants looked like riding pants, reminding her of the days she used to ride, when she was young. She dragged them up her legs and they fitted just fine. The sweater was made out of wool, it was white and, she had to admit, beautiful.

Before she dragged the sweater over her shoulders, she went against what her brain told her to so, and she lifted the fabric to her nose, smelling it. The sweater smelt just like Robin. Forest, but by then she was used to it. She had come to like it. It put a shy smile on her lips. She shook the thoughts out of her head and started pulling the boots onto her feet.

Regina stood up and walked out of the tent looking around the camp, just like the day before. No one paid any attention to her unlike yesterday. They all continued to tend to their tasks and conversations. Time went by, and they didn't stop on her account and it suddenly began to feel a bit better being around these merry men. She gazed around the camp for her "partner in crime" or whatever he was to her and her eyes fell on him and his son sitting by the fire playing with a handle of small rocks. Robin struggled to make the rocks stand still and Roland huffed. The sight making her chuckle under her breath.

Out of instinct, Robin noticed that someone was watching them and he looked up at the woman standing before him. The clothes revealed her curves more than they did the day before, and they looked good on her. The sweater used to be his wife's, and he almost thought he would never let it go. But they didn't really have that many clothes in the camp, and he thought it might be useful for them anyway.

"Thank you," Regina said and he nodded briefly while trying to make the rocks in front of him look like something. The action earning a laugh from Regina and he groaned.

"She's so much better at this than you are!" Roland cried out and Robin sighed. He had never really been an artist. His tricks and sneaking about when stealing is something else entirely. He looked up at Regina again, she was stood there grinning. Their eyes found each other and she sent him a sympathetic look, just for a second, and then she raised her eyebrows playfully. He huffed. _Thanks for the support. _And almost as if she read his mind - she shrugged_. _

"Daddy is going into town with Regina, we'll be back very soon. I promise," Robin suddenly told Roland.

"OK, will Regina help me with this when you get back?" Roland pleaded and then both of the boys looked up hopefully at the queen. Her jaw dropped. Talk about manipulation from a grown ass man. The puppy dog eyes coming from the five year old was impossible to decline. Regina gave a deep sigh, before nodding.

"Yes, I will," she said and Roland jumped up from his seat. The small legs carried him over to her and he threw his hands around her legs.

The couple said their goodbyes to the camp before leaving it behind. She was not used to travelling so much by foot, but at least she was wearing flat boots now.

"Thank you," Robin voiced and she bit her lip. He was grateful, she could tell.

"You practically forced me into a corner," Regina replied and he opened his mouth in shock.

"I would _never_," Robin responded to the accusation. She stopped and gave him a 'no shit' look and he started laughing lightly.

"My son has taken quite a shine to you, and after you've seen my surprise - it'll be worth it," he told her.

"Better be," she answered and started to walk again.

**...**

As they walk into the little village, Regina again felt all eyes on her. The uncomfortable coldness and fear towards her, she knew. But she would probably never get used to it. Robin walked beside her and for a moment his hand touched her, it sent a warmth through her entire body.

"Don't mind them," he whispered and she nodded slowly. She couldn't let it get into her head then. They were having such a nice time. Robin lead her against the bustle of the huge market with all the salesmen, it made her frown. What kind of business did a thief have here? He had better not steal anything on her watch. She was, after all, still the queen.

His steps were quick and determined, he knew exactly where he was going and she just followed without questioning it out loud. The closer they got, it seemed they were going to a clothing shop of some sort. Robin stopped right before the little shop and waited for Regina's reaction. She turned her head to look at him in confusion.

"I know this is far from what you usually wear," Robin began and they stepped into the shop together, "But I know you liked that cloak you lost yesterday. So we're here to get you a new one."

"No," Regina said and stared at him in shock. That was far beyond what she was expecting, "I can't let you do this. You need this money."

"I cannot let you freeze to death, Regina," the outlaw replied. The name felt somewhat right on his tongue, "And we're not going to pay for it with money."

Regina bit her lip and her eyes widened. Robin noticed her sudden change of mood, and smirked.

"We're not going to steal it," he laughed and she let out relieved breath. Thank God, "The man who owns this shop - he owes me a favor."

Well, that explained it all. She almost thought he was dumber than she had first predicted. Dumb he might've be, but kind he was also kind, as well. He told her to pick whatever she would like and Regina has]d no idea what to do. It was almost like being a kid in a candy shop. She liked shopping actually. It always made her feel like she was the one in control.

Her eyes fell on a light blue cloak hanging from the roof. It was beautiful and she could see herself wearing it. The designs and stitching were so detailed and she could tell the person who had made it had put a lot effort in it. Regina didn't feel like only wearing dark clothes anymore, so why shouldn't she choose this one? Robin asked her carefully if she liked it and she nodded eagerly.

They both thank the salesman happily as he eyed them with a curious expression. It was not anything they paid attention to, so instead they stepped out of the market and walked down through the town. It might've been run down and old, but it was still a nice little town. Robin showed her around and told her stories about the buildings and the people who used to accommodate them. It was interesting hearing him talk about matters like that. It was easy to forget the man was a thief.

They got lost in time and in conversation about the town and people around them. People might've stared, but in that moment neither of them minded. It didn't matter. Robin told her to wait on the corner of a street and her lips fell to form a thin line.

He showed up two minutes after with a bowl holding a small chocolate cake and she laughed at him. Did he steal it? No, he explained that he didn't. He actually brought some coins with him and the baker liked him, so he managed to buy it for half price. Regina raised an eyebrow trying not to act impressed. It was impossible however, because a hint of a smile and amusement shone through. He offered her a slice and she took a small, delicate bite. It did taste good, like all the food he had fed her that day.

They made their way out of town and started to walk towards their home. Robin was carrying her cloak over his shoulder and she was eating her slice of cake. He stopped walking and grinned.

"What is so amusing?" Regina asked and she stopped dead in her tracks as well.

"You have something," Robin said and pointed to her face and she gave a grimace, but she didn't have time to react, because he shoved the little slice of cake she had in her hand into her chin. She then did have something on her face. She dropped her jaw and Robin smirked satisfied with himself. He did not seriously just stuff cake in her face.

Regina didn't know how to react, but she almost wished she had some cake left to shove back into his face as well. Her laughter filled the air a few moments later and he started laughing as well. Her arms pushed him playfully before she started walking down the little road, whilst chuckling amused. It was rather ridiculous; an outlaw had put cake in her face and to her surprise, she had _laughed_. Why the hell did she do that? It was not like her to be all perky and happy.

The thought almost made her nauseous, or it might have been all of the cake that she had eaten. She just couldn't contain her laughter nor her smile around the outlaw. It was new and weird. But it felt all right. Letting all the pain and anger go just for a moment made her feel so much better.

They separated almost immediately once they arrive back at the camp. The both of them smiling happily as they did so, before Robin left her at the fire, he put the cloak around her shoulders and tied a little bow to secure it. The way he touched her made her feel like his fingertips were burning her skin. It felt right- like it was meant to be that way. He stood up and began walking away in deep thought, without any explanation as to what he was up to.

Regina decided that she wanted to be of some use that day as there was no reason to just sit around on her butt all day. Therefore she looked around the camp to see if there was anything to be done. It looked clean and the clear absence of the merry men had left the camp shallow and grey. They might've be inappropriate, but they did light up the camp. She couldn't figure out anything to do. And Roland didn't seem to be within reach.

"What to do, what to do?" she mumbled quietly to herself as she paced around. What did she usually do, anyway? _Tea time, a lady never misses her tea time..._ However in that moment, wine would be _really_ good. It didn't matter though as she couldn't get any red wine with good quality within this realm without needing to look everywhere.

"Your majesty," a voice called and she turned around, still a look of dissatisfaction covering her face. Little John was stood in front of her, this time it was not with a glance that unsettled her. It was only of comfort and it confused her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she questioned, and tried to smile politely. She shouldn't make a habit of being unfriendly towards the men around the camp. After all, she was going to be living with them for some time.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you really are changing this camp. You are changing Robin," John told her and she stared at him for a moment, not sure of what to say in reply. He smiled, "Whatever is going on, I hope that you don't hurt him. It's been a long time since he's opened up and actually been happy."

Little John walked away as a frown set upon her face. And once again she was stood alone with her thoughts.

**...**

Everyone at the camp got together during dinner time and she caught Robin looking at her more than once. It made her blush, and she tried to hide it. She might've not been able to admit it to herself, but the reasons that she had caught the thief looking at her was because she was looking at him too.

The meal was meat, half rabbit and half something else that she didn't listen enough to catch what it was. It tasted good on her tongue and she was grateful to the men who had prepared the feast. However, during dinner, one of the snobs came over to her and she felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach.

"You and your loving husband don't seem to be very intimate in public," the redheaded snob commented and she almost gulped. They wanted that as well, she wished she could come up with some kind of retort to throw back at his precious face right then and there, but she couldn't - Regina was speechless. She tried to hold back the fear that was writing itself over her. She only ended up staring at him for a moment, his eyes twitched and he stared right back at her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and so she raised from her seat slowly.

She looked back at him uncomfortably and he was still gazing at her. Her eyes searched around for any witnesses and she found _one_. Robin. He looked up at her, with nothing but a loving gaze. That was when she convinced herself that it would be ok to kiss him. Because he was a nice man and what was happening between them... it was just a game. _Anything_ to survive.

So she did. Regina made her way over to the man who had driven her crazy since the moment she had met him. He had been the person who had been occupying her thoughts and making everything so complicated. Robin might've be a thief, but he had brought some good parts out of her within the time she spent with him.

She stood in front of the outlaw, and then without even thinking, she moved closer to him in a heartbeat. Then their lips met. It was like fireworks. It felt like it was meant to be. He seemed shocked at first, but then he deepened the kiss. And she could feel the longing. Neither of them needed to open their eyes to know that everyone was looking at them. The pleasure of kissing someone took over her, and he put his arms around her and stroked her back. Her hands were in his hair. And her emotions, they were everywhere. Her heart told her to keep doing what they were doing, to open up. But her brain, it made her pull away - it made her let go of him and her lips leave his.

Regina could see everything in his face. The shock, the confusion and the emotion. It almost looked like he wanted to smile at her, but something surely stopped him. And when she felt something wet begin to drip down her cheek, she knew what that was. She didn't need to think anymore.

"I'm going to go fetch some water," Regina excused herself and turned away, faster than she first indented to. She didn't meet the gazes of any of the men. Just made her way out of the camp looking down and taking a bucket with her, holding back the emotions and forcing them to stop before they reached the surface.

When she had gone far enough away from the camp, and they couldn't see her anymore; she started running like hell. She didn't know where she was going to go, she only knew that the emotions she was feeling confused her. Her legs carried her away from everything. The second she saw the lake she and Robin walked around earlier that day, she dropped the bucket and her legs no longer had the strength to keep her up. She fell down onto the ground, feeling the wet grass on her arms and legs. The tears came and she couldn't keep the sobs away. They took over her body and she finally let it all go.


	5. Chapter 5

**So the chapters are getting somewhat shorter and I ispiration is lacking, but I want to thank everyone for the support. People ask about my story on tumblr and that really means the world to me. Getting feedback and messages about how you enjoy my work really warms my heart. That's what keeps me writing right now, so thank you!**

**Bethany did a wonderful job marking this chapter, so a shoutout to her!**

* * *

><p>Regina's sobs had stopped and she'd calmed down more than an hour ago, but her body didn't move from its spot on the ground. She felt stuck as her thoughts were too crowded, and confusion had taken over her some time ago. One part of her wanted to walk back to the camp and pretend like nothing had happened, but that would never work not now she'd been absent for well over an hour. She knew better than to try to lie her way out of this.<p>

Darkness had slowly flowed through the woods, and she was dumb enough to not bring a torch to light. Not that she needed one, after all, she had magic, but she knew better than to use it for that. Magic wasn't always the answer. And she felt like sitting there in front of the lake forever. She'd have to move one way or another, but right in that moment the peace was something she was content with. That was, until-

"Regina!" he yelled and she would know that voice anywhere. But she still didn't open her mouth to answer, instead she pressed her lips together and felt her heartbeat increase. _Please don't find me_, she thought. Eventually he would, there was no other way out of this. He came closer, his voice became louder and suddenly she could hear his footsteps. She began to hold her breath, and then she raised from her spot on the ground whilst cleaning the dirt away from her clothes.

She stood tall, chin lifted and then moment she saw him, her features softened. The worry disappeared from his face for a moment, but it came right back again a moment later.

"Why am I getting the sense of déjà vu?" Regina asked and she discovered her voice sounded weaker than she would've liked for it to sound. He stared at her with a loving gaze, and nodded understandingly.

"I don't know," Robin answered and cracked a careful smile, stepping closer. Her straight posture faltered, and her walls fell. She couldn't be cold towards him, not after everything that had happened in the last few days.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done _that_, in front of everyone else," she told him truthfully and this only caused him to smile wider. She took a sigh and realized that she wanted to kiss him again, badly. The intimate moment between the two, had felt like nothing else. Was that the right thing to do?

"That's quite alright," he responded and smirked, again taking a step closer to her. They were inches apart. Eyes staring into each other. She let him be close to her, it didn't feel wrong, "Now that we're finally alone... I feel like doing it again."

He didn't have to say it twice, it lit a fire inside her soul and she grabbed him quickly. Lips crashing into each other, tongues dancing and battling. Like before, his arms wrapped around her and took her into a loving and comforting embrace. She felt her hands go onto his back subconsciously, naturally, without her even thinking about it. This time she didn't feel like pulling away. But she had to.

The need to breath, forced them both apart looking flushed and out of oxygen. Regina could still feel her heart beating faster than normal. The need to confirm this wasn't just a dream, pulled at her, but she let it die down. Nothing had ever felt more real. Instead of running away, she let a smile tug at her lips and he almost looked surprised. But responded with a smile as well.

They needed to get back, and they both knew it. If they didn't start walking, the men would start searching through the woods to make sure everything was okay. The last thing they wanted was everyone walking in on them. Therefore, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and took her hand in his. They walked on the muddy path back to the camp, a pace they both felt familiar with, hand in hand.

Regina didn't know where fate would lead them, but she knew that she had feelings for this man.

**...**

Some of the merry men had taken the advantage of the beautiful night and the stars shining over them. They had headed to the pub, knowing their leader wouldn't appreciate drunk people around his son. Therefore there were barely any men left to start whistling or give Robin dirty looks when they returned. But there were some, and he shut them up with glares. Regina held back a look of happiness walking beside him. It felt sort of good to have someone who protected her like that.

They didn't talk much, just sent each other looks and stared into each other eyes. Feeling safe around each other. Robin found some dinner for her, they'd all eaten whilst she took her little trip. The snobs were in their tents, and not having them studying her and Robin all the time was comforting. They didn't have to put up an act around each other. They were just acting like themselves.

Roland came running out of one of the tents as Robin handed her some soup, and she thanked him gratefully, feeling the hunger growl in her stomach. Roland sent a few looks between the adults and then sent them both an approving gaze as he sat down next to Regina.

"You were gone for a very long time," Roland said and Regina felt her heart drop in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Roland," Regina told him and placed down her bowl, "I didn't mean to make you upset," she reached down and stroked his hair. He shifted his gaze to her and nodded slightly.

"That's alright, I just want you to not ever leave again," he said and Regina gazed at him carefully. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, it wasn't fair to Henry, or to Roland. She couldn't promise to not disappoint the little boy. Both her and Robin's life were in danger. And in that moment she understood what really was on stake. Her life. Robin's life. And evidently Roland losing his father as well.

For a moment there, she'd actually felt like they were a family. Even if they were, she cared too much about Robin and his boy to do this to them. Regina didn't say what was on her mind though. Not in front of Roland right then, and not when they tucked him in to bed later that night.

She didn't tell Robin either when they lied down next to each other in their tent, not when their lips met and all she saw was fireworks. Not when hands explored and stroked over her hips. Not when they both pulled away, not letting it heat too much, understanding this wasn't the right moment.

She didn't tell either of them. She couldn't.

**...**

Regina woke up earlier than usual. Feeling the warmth of Robin's embrace and the smell of forest. She took an extra moment to make note of the memory to keep it in her mind. She wasn't sure how many more days she would wake up in Robin's embrace. It scared her more than anything. The only thing she had craved all those years ago, when she met Snow White, was love. Now when she had someone who cared about her, she didn't feel like letting go.

But she felt like she didn't have a choice. She did it because she had feelings for him. She really did.

There was no way she was going to be lying her way out of that truth.

After some time, she felt content enough to pull out of his embrace and pull on some clothes quietly. Throwing glances over at the man sleeping peacefully before her. It made her smile, he was a good, a true man. Then when she felt tears start to prick at her eyes, she pulled her cloak on quickly and made her way out of the tent.

She walked, out of the camp, not knowing where to venture. No one saw her at that early of an hour. She was left alone with her thoughts, or so she thought. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks hearing some carefully placed steps behind her. Regina didn't have a doubt about who it was.

"Why are you following me, thief?" she asked loudly as she turned around to face the trees. He stepped out from behind one of them, arms crossed, looking at her slightly annoyed.

"Because you tend to take walks when you're upset, milady," Robin answered her and walked over to her slowly. She nodded, he knew her better than she thought.

"What it is that burdens your heart at this hour?" he questioned and stroked her chin. She inhaled a deep breath and felt tears begin to prick her eyes again.

"Let's walk for a bit," she replied, trying to sort her thoughts out before talking to him. He smiled carefully and held out his hand, for her to take. And she did.

Hand in hand, they walked through the woods, without talking. It made her feel comfortable next to him, like home. He stroked her hand with his thumb as they walked and the touch warmed her heart.

As they came to one of the rivers, about 20 minutes walk from the camp, she stopped and let go of his hand. Taking a few steps back and looking down at the ground. Her head had no idea what to say, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. Instead of continuing to keep it in, she spoke from her heart.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she told him truthfully and his gaze flickered to one of confusion. Wasn't this what she wanted?

"Regina," he spoke softly with a hazy voice. He touched her face and lifted it with his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I know this sounds… Crazy. But I can't just let you leave. Not without telling you how I feel!"

Regina looked at him with such an insecure look, she felt in her heart what he was going to say. She wanted to deny it for all it was worth. It was too early, they'd barely known each other for three months.

"Since the moment I laid my eyes on you, you've driven me insane. I think about you all the time. You make me both confused and happy and you make me look like an idiot... I know this isn't exactly what you imagined, but… I think I love you," he revealed and Regina felt her lips purse at the admission.

She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way. However, she couldn't. Not after everything she'd gone through. Not after every single chance of happiness had taken her down like it was the inevitable.

"Who are you, Ted Moseby?" She asked, slightly cold and mocking. Robin didn't flinch, he looked her straight in the eyes. He wasn't afraid.

"Who the hell is Ted Moseby?" he questioned curiously, somewhat offended.

Regina chuckled, before taking a deep breath and shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm not sure I can go through with this and **this** can't happen again," she said as she gestured towards themselves.

"Will you stop shutting me out?" he asked with a tone of irritation, and she shook her head. This caused him to drop his shoulders and take a step closer, to lay a hand on her chin.

She didn't want to feel his touch burn her skin pleasantly. She didn't want to feel this way nor did she ask for it.

She took a step back towards the river, not thinking about its presence.  
>He looked at her with sadness in his features and she wanted to comfort him – she wanted to. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.<p>

"You don't get it, do you?" she voiced with a shaky voice, "everything I have ever cherished or loved, has been taken from me. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't be happy."

"I refuse to believe that," he replied and she groaned, her annoyance visible. He threw his hands up in an apologetic way, in a sort of surrender. But that's when she saw it, and that's when she felt her world crash down on her.

The tattoo – the lion tattoo. The one the man from the tavern had had on his wrist. It was enough to make her take a small movement back towards the river, and the dirt under her moved. It collapsed beneath her feet and she fell backwards, crashing into the river. She didn't scream, didn't reach out to stop herself.

The water was far more comfortable than all the emotions swarming around in her head above the surface. It took her a few moments to feel the cold water consume her skin, her body needing oxygen, and she began to swim up to the surface. It was deep enough to make her shiver with anxiety. But something held her back and tightened around her neck.  
>What the –<p>

No, the cloak. She shot her hands back trying to drag it off whatever it was stuck to. This was one of the few things she had gotten from someone as a gift, without them excepting something back. It was given out of kindness. She couldn't let it go to waste.

Her lungs screamed for air desperately, but she was determined to get this cloak with her up above the water. She tried calling upon her magic, but it didn't work. Her sight became somewhat hazy; and everything started to blur around her. It occurred to her that she was losing consciousness and she cursed mentally. She felt a longing for Robin's arms around her, even if they'd just had an argument. She needed him.  
>That's when it became harder to focus on her situation and the everything around her blackened.<p>

At the surface, Robin had just watched Regina fall into the river and he had tried to reach for her as she fell. The water in the lake seemed dirty and he couldn't find her location.

Why the hell wasn't she coming to the surface? Shouldn't she have come up by now?

The worry on his face and in his thoughts sent a shiver through his body. He couldn't lose her now, not ever. He screamed her name on the top of his lungs, but to no use. She didn't show, so without thinking, again, he jumped into the water. Regina was not going to drown on his watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger yup, don't hate me. But please tell me what you thinkreview ;)****  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of the reviews from the last chapter brought tears to my eyes, I'm not kidding. I'm so flattered by you all! Every single review means something to me. Thank you so much! That's the reason why I decided to post this chapter earlier than planned. It's short, but the next chapters will be back to normal lenght. Thanks for the support, it really made me feel better.**

**Thanks for doing another great job with my chapter, Bethany.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Robin felt was the ice cold water practically burn his skin, it took him a few seconds to get used to it. He didn't have time for thinking of himself, Regina was down there, somewhere. He knew he couldn't live without her, it occurred to him. And he promised himself he would tell her how much she meant to him when all of this was over. Robin thought of this infuriatingly, beautiful woman as his second chance.<p>

He did his best to open his eyes as slowly as possible, and they got used to the dirty water rather quickly. He didn't have a choice. He started to swim further down, looking around for Regina. Suddenly he spotted her body, her cloak was stuck on a branch, as far as he could see. Her hands were scrambling to pull it off, and the sight saddened him and relieved him at the same time. She was fighting, but she was in pain.

He didn't dwell on it much before he swam as fast as his ability allowed him to go and he eventually reached her. He could she was lacking oxygen and it was taking its toll on her, she was shaking. Almost stopping her fight, she was barely conscious. No more time to think of a plan, he took the knife from his belt, swam down to the branch and started cutting. Robin knew exactly how to find the branch's weakness and it cracked within seconds. But he could see Regina was passed out. The thought frightened him and he didn't want to think of what it could mean, whether she was going to be okay.

Robin pressed her body against hers, his lungs now screaming for oxygen as well. He started swimming up to the surface, and he took a deep breath when the air consumed him. But Regina did not move. Her head resting on his shoulder, he started swimming towards the land as fast as he'd learned to swim. It didn't matter to him how his muscles ached. Regina needed to wake up.

Not long after he felt his feet reach the ground under water and he walked through the water, his grip tightening on the woman in his arms. Barely half a minute had passed, but he felt a movement in his arms, and looked down. Regina's body shook and she coughed up a splatter of water. The burden on his shoulder had left and he stared at her. His feet momentarily slowed down, but he quickly reminded himself that Regina was most probably cold and he carried her all the way onto the land. Her eyes fluttered open slowly when he lied her down and she looked up at him. Their gazes met and did not leave each other.

Robin found his voice, his heart choosing his words, "Don't ever do that to me again, I can't lose you."

Emotion clouded the queen's face and tears started brimming at her eyes, she nodded and answered a simple, "Okay."

It caused Robin to smile widely, his forehead pressing against hers and he closed his eyes. He took a moment to memorize the presence of her. He didn't know if he trusted her enough to not do something that ridiculous again, he guessed she didn't want to leave the cloak behind for a reason. His mind told him to ask her why, but he didn't wish to push his luck and then probably wasn't the best time.

He opened his eyes and kissed her cheek. Regina responded to his touch and sat up slowly, Robin assisted her. She leaned into his chest and took a deep breath. Strong arms wrapped around her and embraced her. It felt right and safe in his arms. It gave Regina a strange feeling, but she couldn't run from it, she didn't ever want to. Robin leaned his head on hers and they took a few more minutes to appreciate each other's embraces, before Robin scooped his arms under Regina legs, lifting her slowly. Regina opened her mouth to say something, clearly not amused by the gesture, but he shot her a look which shut her up.

Regina couldn't believe she'd let a thief lift her up into his arms. A thief! It was more than idiotic, she was able to walk herself - most likely. The whole "almost drowning" thing had exhausted her, but her pride had her pushing to come up with a remark to let him know she was not alright with him carrying her like a baby.

"May I ask why the hell you're carrying me?" she asked hoarsely as the thief rose from the ground and started walking towards the path to the camp.

"Because you just almost died," Robin replied smirking and she rolled her eyes at the plainness of the reply. She knew he cared for her and she couldn't deny she wasn't feeling something for him either, but the situation was far more complicated than her wishes.

And the lion tattoo. _Oh_, she suddenly remembered that fucking tattoo, like it was stitched on the inside of her eyelids, visible every time she blinked. If the situation wasn't complicated enough, this made her more frightened of what the men who was currently back at the camp could do to him, or his child.

Was it really worth it? She didn't wish to put anyone in danger, not when she was already guilty enough for putting Henry through misery because of her ever since the minute her curse was broken apart.

Every single person who had ever felt love for her, had suffered greatly. Daniel, her father, her mother, Snow, Henry, and maybe even Leopold. Not that she was ever convinced that he loved her, but she assumed he cared slightly. And now Robin and everyone around him was put in the same position. She didn't want that for them.

Though, Robin had seemed to not care about his own safety. She would need to talk to him, to get him to understand what he was sacrificing and for what? For an evil queen who they accidentally stumbled across? She seriously doubted he'd still want to court her or whatever they were doing, after understanding the consequences.

**...**

Robin carried Regina through the forest down the path back to the camp. Regina leaned into his touch and sighed happily. Just a few minutes of peace made her feel calmer, and more relaxed. She started to see some trees she recognized after some time and realized they weren't far from the camp any longer.

The tents were easy to spot just a few minutes later and yet he kept the calm pace until they finally reached the middle of the camp and he sat her down by the fire. She was still wearing her wet clothes and she felt her body quiver. Teeth chattering and the cold was slowly, but steadily crawling over her like a insect. Robin didn't wait another second to remove her cloak and run to find some blankets.

Little John and some other men noticed the fuss and came out of their tents, looking around. The sight surprised them, the queen looked vulnerable. Not that she didn't look beautiful, she just looked... human. Regina looked up and spotted the men watching her, but she didn't look away anymore. Instead, she faced them.

The merry men took an extra moment to watch her and gaze back, but then Little John started moving and sat down across the fire. He broke the incredibly uncomfortable silence,

"Would you like something hot to drink?" he questioned and the queen almost jumped at the offer.

"Yes, thank you," Regina answered politely, still feeling the need to be careful with her words. Little John found some water from the buckets and started to warm up something for her over the fire. The men who had watched her were slowly making their way over to the place where Little John had just sat. Regina tried to smile genuinely, and they nodded politely back.

The uneasy atmosphere disappeared as Robin came back. He quickly wrapped one of his cloaks around Regina's shoulders and started rubbing her shoulders softly but firmly.

He then proceeded to ask her if she wanted to change and she thought of it and realizing she didn't want to become sick she therefore accepted the suggestion and Robin helped her to their tent.

Robin had laid some dry clothes on her mattress and she looked gratefully back at him, "I'll give you some privacy, please come out and eat when you're finished," Robin said and she bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to tell him to stay, but somehow she ended up not doing so. Robin walked out of the tent and left her behind to change.

Regina stepped out of the tent about five minutes later, with another big shirt, some leather pants and Robin's cloak wrapped safely around her shoulders. The men noticed her presence promptly, but they barely bothered to look up. She wasn't one to worry about, they'd finally realized.

Robin grinned as she stepped closer to the fire, he guided her to a seat and she took it moments later. They hadn't had breakfast that morning and she had been too occupied to even think about food, but now she felt the hunger rumble in her stomach. Robin must've felt it too, because he started cutting bread into slices. Little John handed her a cup of tea and she thanked him.

She was about to question where Roland was when he came running out of one of the tents with a young man she didn't know the name of.

Roland ran straight over to her and threw himself in her arms, she chuckled lightly and embraced the little boy with her one free arm. "Missed you this morning," he mumbled into her chest and she kissed his head.

"I missed you too," Regina replied and the boy pulled out of her arms with a smile plastered across his face. His happiness was infectious and passed onto her so she couldn't help but smile back at him.

The happiness was short lived when she started looking around the camp and noticed the absence of the _lovely_ snobs that they supposedly had as guests, and if they're not there they're surely up to something. And that couldn't be good.

"Where are our guests?" Regina asked trying to sound casual while sipping her tea. Little John looked up from the fire and she knew something had happened. Which was probably not a good thing.

"They left," one of the men explained and she arched an eyebrow alarmed. _Why?_

"Said they had a message for Phillip," Little John said as if he was able to read her mind.

"What kind of message are they telling him?" Regina thought out loud and another man snorted. She turned her head to look curiously at the man, and then at Robin. To her surprise, Robin seemed to be as confused about the new piece of information as she was.

"Well, for your sake, let's hope they're telling a tale of two people in love," the man voiced and Regina bit her lip.

"Avery," Robin said, it sounded like a warning to Regina's ears and she saw Robin's face glaring over at the man angrily.

"I apologize," the man, Avery, apologized as an attempt to cover up his mistake. Regina watched him for a moment and she decided to not let it go to her head. The last thing she needed was confusing and seemingly pointless apologies. So she let it slide that once.

* * *

><p><strong>The cliffhanger last chapter was kinda cruel, so this one was not quite so dramatic, huh? ;)<strong>

** Reviews inspire me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have honestly been suffering for a huge writer's block, and that caused me to work on my other projects or not write at all. I promise I'll work on it as soon as my schedule(and head) allows me to sit down and write. Have a good day!**

* * *

><p>After Avery practically insulted her in front of the entire camp, an awkward silence fell and small talk returned shortly after. Regina didn't find the amusement in everyone's presence, but she stayed nonetheless, for Robin and Roland.<p>

Time went by, slowly. She helped out at the camp, finding wood and such. There was no denying she somewhat missed her life at the castle, but this also reminded her of the old days. Being surrounded by nature made her feel free. Even though all the bugs and dirt didn't impress her, the fresh air and absence of nobles around her was pleasant.

Roland talked practically non-stop for the rest of the day, informing her more about the camp, and how great his daddy was. Regina chuckled at all the stories new to her ears. Although Robin was a serious and gentle man, she couldn't deny he was a quite humorous. It seemed like he didn't like to take life too seriously . It made her feel like love was easily to come by around him. He might have** the **tattoo, but it felt natural to be in his presence. Robin's reaction to all the stories was laughable, he looked slightly embarrassed and tried to hush Roland sometimes, but Roland kept talking and giggling. Eventually Robin gave up and Regina ended up laughing at his very red face. It was something she could tease him about later, she reminded herself.

The night came and darkness fell upon the camp, just like the night before. The atmosphere had eased up a bit after Avery's comment and some men had actually tried to start some small talk. She felt more comfortable. They didn't seem to live in fear of her anymore.

She caught Robin glancing at her a number of times, not that she counted. Every time she caught him, he didn't seem to know how to react. He was a thief, after all and he was obviously not used to being caught unaware. Regina ended up grinning back at him and _there_ was that elusive, loving gaze again. It sent a comforting feeling through her body and she knew she was starting to feel more than having just a fling with this man. But she'd known she was attached to him ever since they met but Regina had just finally started admitting it to herself.

This whole thing was confusing and complicated. The only person she'd ever felt had believed in her was Henry, and maybe Snow, when she was in the spirit of the hope commission. She just hoped she wasn't going out of her mind. She was falling for this man, falling hard.

Regina felt a little hand tug at her shirt and she was pulled out of her little bubble of deep thoughts. She looked down and meet deep brown eyes. Roland's tired face was looking up at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Will you tuck me in tonight?" he asked softly and she stroked his hair back lightly. Regina took an extra moment to find Robin's gaze for approval. He nodded and grinned.

"Of course I will, sweetheart," she replied and looked back into Roland's eyes. He jumped out of his excitement and hugged her. She heard his little being trying to stifle a yawn, which made her chuckle, "Maybe now would be the time?"

Roland looked up trying to do the puppy dog eyes and her expression softened for a moment, before she shook her head, "I see you're tired. How about this; I tell you a little story before bed, but only if we go now."

The little boy gazed at her for some time, in deep thought, seemingly considering the offer thoroughly. Then the glee was back on his face and he said, "Yes, please!"

His little feet planted on the ground as he stood and he held out a hand for Regina before she started walking to the tent with her hand in his. Robin cautiously followed them, trying to hide another one of his amused, but satisfied smile. He realized Roland was profoundly attached to Regina - his son had never really had a mother. But he couldn't deny the fact that he, himself, was becoming very attached to Regina as well. He never wanted to let her go.

**...**

Regina started telling the exhausted boy about a princess who lived far, far away. How she'd fallen in love with a shepherd, and there was a queen trying to take away her happy ending. But their love was too powerful to be broken by a simple queen. Roland looked at her with eyes as big as plates and not long after he asked why the character had wanted to do that.

Robin might've been afraid that would trigger something deep inside of her, something she had buried away, from what he'd heard of the queen's story, it seemed like she was the villain in this story. But her features didn't change, she was still looking at his son with the same look of endearment.

"She was unhappy, because she'd lost someone a long time ago," Regina explained and Roland nodded showing his understanding, still, his eyes huge. Robin bit his lip, was that her real story? He'd never seen her as a monster, she'd been a conflicted woman, but never evil in his eyes. Not after he'd seen through the big facade.

"What happened to the princess and shepherd?" Roland questioned curiously.

"Well, they couldn't ever be separated. No curse nor any queen could change that. Their souls belonged together. As infuriating as it was for her majesty," she told him and laughed lightly, clearly withholding another eye roll.

"Where is she now - the queen?" Roland voiced and Regina seemed surprised at the question from such a little boy.

"Why do you ask?" she asked as low as a whisper. Roland smiled hopefully.

"I want to her to be happy. Nobody deserves to be alone," he answered her and tears pricked the queen's eyes. She touched his chin softly and looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I think she is, Roland. She met someone. A man who says she makes him crazy, and she has to admit... He makes her crazy too."

"Really?" Roland asked grinning excitedly through his tired features and Regina nodded, a tear falling down from her eyes. Regina felt Robin's gaze burn into her back head and she was glad she had finally found the courage to voice her true feelings.

"Now sleep, dear," she said and kissed the top of his head. Roland nodded and she tucked the blanket around him comfortingly. He closed his eyes willingly and she glanced at him, he was so peaceful, completely unaware of all the mass murders she'd committed in the past. Out of all the people in the kingdom, she would've never guessed this boy would be part of her reason to keep fighting.

Robin's hand found its way to her lower back as they walked out of Roland's tent. A few days before, she had promised she would cut off his balls in his sleep if he ever touched her there again. It made her smirk amusedly. What a relationship development she had. She no longer wanted to do that, it was broken promise and it didn't matter. His touch made her feel like home. It sent shivers through her body.

It had been a very, very long time since someone had touched her that way. She longed for more and more of his touch. She wanted to be with him and at this stage in their 'relationship' it seemed strange. They barely knew each other. Sure they'd both heard stories about one another, but there was so much that burdened their hearts, one day they would tell each other and open up.

Robin guided her back to the fire and sat down next to her on a tree stump. She felt the need to snuggle closer due to the cold air and rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled just like forest, just as he did every other day. He put his arm around her and held her close. They sat like that for a while and Regina felt comfortable enough, therefore she closed her eyes. The sounds in the distance didn't matter. The comfort of him was everything she longed for.

Her eyes stayed closed and she dozed off.

Hours or minutes later, she didn't know how much time had gone by, she stirred in her sleep feeling strong arms wrap around her. Someone had carefully tried to lift her, she groaned in her annoyance, and she heard Robin's soft laugh somewhere seemingly far off. But her exhaustion allowed him to carry her and she felt sleep consume her just seconds later.

**...**

Regina heard birds sing outside the tent early in the morning and her eyes fluttered open, once again she felt Robin right next to her. She had no plans to twist herself out of his embrace this time. She knew she needed to talk to him about everything, but she couldn't let this quiet moment with him go by. They didn't get to be alone a lot at the camp, the chances came by rarely and the other tents were close.

It wasn't like Regina wanted Robin to take her against a tree or anything, or maybe she did, but that wasn't the point. They just didn't get a lot of privacy in this place.

Instead of laying alone with her thoughts of alone time with this man, she turned around and snuggled closer so her body was facing him and she closed the distance between them. Regina placed her head against his and kissed his nose softly.

Robin shifted gently, though he didn't open his eyes, a smile covered his lip satisfied by the intimacy. She concluded he, too, liked to wake up beside her. She moved her lips down to meet his and kissed him deeply. She looked down at his chest rising sharply for a few seconds as she pulled back, and then he finally closed the little room between them and their lips collided again. The kiss was passionate and hungry.

"Don't start something you can't finish, thief," she whispered with a husky voice as they both needed to breathe.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied and once again their lips met and Regina willingly opened her mouth, his tongue then dancing with hers playfully. Robin rolled her around onto her back and leant over her. His hand made its way under her shirt and found her breasts. The moment his fingers started playing with her nipple she groaned from the back of her throat out of pure pleasure and felt Robin's smirk on her lips. It caused her to wrap her legs around his waist, suddenly craving him.

Her common sense would've told her to stop, but her sense of what was right was long gone. She wanted him so badly. _Needed_ him. It occurred to her that she should've known he was good with his hands. The thought made the wetness between her legs increase drastically and if he could only imagine how much she wanted this...

He mumbled something about too much clothing before he started kissing down her neck. His hands left her breasts for a moment, but only for a moment, just to pull off her shirt. Well, his shirt actually and his hands were back at her breasts within seconds. Robin took his time to kiss down her upper body, and then he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her body trembled at the movement and she struggled to keep back her whimper. His mouth kept kissing down her body and she still had her pants on, but his mouth was almost exactly where she was longing for him to be.

His fingers found their way into the waistband of her riding pants and he started pulling them down slowly, she wondered if it was to annoy and tease her because right at that moment she _really_ wanted them to quicken the pace.

Before he could even continue doing these insanely good things to her body, she heard horse hooves outside the camp, not very far away. It snapped her out of the trance she'd been in, and he looked up, listening silently to whatever was going on.

"Robin!" one of the merry men on watch yelled and Regina's eyes widen. What was it exactly that they had heard? She'd been trying to be silent, not to whimper at his damn good work, but it had been somewhat difficult.

"What?!" he yelled back, the annoyance in his voice more evident than anything else.

"There's a message for you!" the man answered and Robin groaned before dropping his forehead to her stomach. Damn, this was really bad timing.

"You need to come out... now!" they both heard when Robin didn't reply seconds later. Robin pushed himself up in a sitting position and handed Regina her shirt, disappointed they didn't get any further.

"We'll finish later," she breathed as she pulled the shirt on and he bit his lip seductively and once her shirt was back on, he cupped her cheek and kissed her quickly. Then he raised up and helped her up from the mattress as well.

"Hell, this better be important, Scott!" Robin groaned irritably as he pulled the tent open. What they saw, threw the couple off. Before them were a new couple of nobles, on horses that were stood tall.

"Prince Phillip has requested your presence, tomorrow at noon," one of the men said and lifted his head, almost as if in disgust. Regina simply stared at him and raised an eyebrow unimpressed. Prince Phillip had just pulled her from possibly the best sex she was going to have and then he demanded that they both be at the castle a day later. He had some nerve.

"Why?" Robin, was the first one to speak up. The noble who'd just delivered the message narrowed his eyes at the thief.

"Does he need a reason?" another one of the nobles asked, clearly indicating how much more important Phillip was than them.

"Yes, he does. He wouldn't just summon us there for no reason," Regina said coolly and every noble turned to stare at her as if she was a ghost. Oh, _right_... These fools weren't used to a woman voicing her opinion.

The first noble cleared his throat, "It's your lucky day, then. It's about the relationship going on between the two of you."

"Be there, or you'll suffer greatly. Oh, and bring some of your very merry men," the second one declared and kicked his heel into his horse. The first one followed without a word. Regina's lip drew out into a thin line and she threw her head back, looking up at the sky.

The conversation between her and Robin would need to take place earlier than she intended it to.

**...**

The two ate breakfast whilst chatting animatedly, both sending each other longing glances. Regina would only admit it to herself but she was nervous about the meeting Phillip like he had requested, but she couldn't doubt her feelings for Robin anymore. They were true.

She asked if she could talk to him as they washed the plates and he had agreed, sending her a reassuring glance as he nodded. He took her hand and squeezed it as she lead them out of the camp. She wrapped her fingers around his and found the solace in it.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Robin spoke suddenly and she took a deep breath before reasoning with herself why she needed to do this.

"You know what's at stake here, right?" Regina asked him gently and she glanced over at him to see his reaction. His mouth opened for a moment and he took a sigh, just as she had moments before.

"Stop worrying, Regina. I have faith in us," he revealed and she felt her face flush from his confession, but it didn't stop her worries.

"Your men, your son. Is it worth putting all of them in danger for... for me?" she said softly and Robin stopped dead in his tracks. He reached his hand out to cup her cheek tentatively.

"They won't find out. And you are worth more to me than you can possibly imagine," Robin said and smiled lazily. Robin's words brought one of her trademark but rare smiles to her lips. His thumb stroked her lip easily, "But if I can ease your mind by talking to them, I will."

"Thank you," Regina answered him and he looked at her lovingly, before he leant down to kiss her lips and she stood on her tippy toes to respond eagerly. He broke up the kiss and it made the energy in the bottom of her stomach sink for a moment.

"We should get back," he said and chuckled at the expression on her face as she pouted softly. He took her hand and pulled her back along down the path they came from.

Her worry would never completely disappear after hearing his words, but they made her considerably calmer. The only thing that would calm her would be seeing Phillip declare her freedom. Regina didn't have a clue what the moron would say to her and Robin, but she had her hopes hidden deep in her heart somewhere.

Tinkerbell had told them years ago that they were meant for each other and that time Regina may have chosen to walk away, but this time she would not. Robin made her happy and happiness wasn't something she came by often. Henry would be proud of her, she thought. She missed her son every single day, every single second, but she tried to change and to be kind. Her redemption had been a rocky road, but it wasn't over yet.

She wanted Robin and his little dimpled son to be a part of her life. Maybe one day they'd even meet Henry. He had always wanted a father figure. It was insane to think of that this early in the process, but in the back her mind, that was what she really wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Thank you for the ever lasting support!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I realize I haven't update in like two weeks, over two weeks actually. I also realize that two weeks means an eternity in fangirl world, so from the bottom of my heart; I am so sorry for the wait. I hope to get the next chapter up next week as scheduled. Thank you all for the amazing support and messages requesting the next chapter. You have been really patient. The wait shan't be long anymore, so here it is...**

**Thank you to my incredible beta Bethany who puts up with my writing, doubting and friendship. You are my rock!**

* * *

><p>They spent the day going through what their storyline was going to be if Phillip questioned them about their relationship. The merry men also needed to get their facts right, but, luckily, Roland wasn't coming. The boy was to run around playing with some sticks that he had found during the day and stay out of the way. That was best for everyone, Regina concluded.<p>

She'd also sent a message via bird to Snow, saying that they would be arriving early to talk to her and her rather _lovely_ friends. She might not have always like that Snowflake, but now when they could work together, she didn't despise her quite as much as she once did.

The cover story was what it had always been; they'd been in Storybrooke for the last 30 years. Mulan had been working with Robin Hood's men, and not Robin Hood, himself. They had even sent out scouts to warn anyone who might be taken in for questioning. It didn't make sense to Regina, however, because to cast the curse she had needed to kill the thing she loved the most, and if Robin and their son had supposedly had been in her life... She wouldn't have been able to do that and have both of their lives spared.

But Phillip didn't know that, she kept telling herself. Regina was aware of the distance she put between everyone and herself at that moment in time, but she needed to think. The men were deep in another heated discussion, _again_, and she just wanted to escape it all.

Regina caught Roland staring at her with a grin, and she winked at him. He waved his hand carefully, almost as if in secrecy. She was happy he didn't know all the things she'd done in the past. A voice made her drop her shoulders and turn back to the conversation.

"What do you think, your majesty?" Little John called and she snorted, barely audible and out of their earshot.

"Call me, Regina, please," she responded to his question and paused briefly, "Think about what?"

"Who should come with us to the castle?" Robin said and looked at her in question. She shrugged, thinking about it.

"Someone who has our best interest at heart," Regina suggested and some of the men frowned, all of them had the best interest for Robin, at least, "They'll probably be brought in for questioning, long periods of their time taken up, and if anyone of you show a sign of being untruthful - we're all screwed."

They men glanced around at each other. Most of them still wanted to do it, it had already taken hours to patch this whole cover story up together. Regina was in doubt of whom was strong enough mentally to do it. She'd been lying constantly for about 28 years, she didn't need any practice or reassurance that she was able to do it, but most of the volunteers did.

"I want to do it," Little John announced and Regina thanked the upper Gods. John was someone who had showed her kindness in the last couple of days, and she didn't have as much doubt about his intentions as she did with some of the others.

"If you'll allow me," another man said and Regina turned to study the man, her face falling slightly in her disapproval. Avery. There was no chance in hell or anywhere else, for that matter, that she would allow this fool to be questioned by the royal court! He'd shown everyone else where he stood with her a long time ago. The horrid looks he'd thrown her way the second she'd walked into the camp had confirmed that. Even his comments. But, her gut told her something about how damn shady he really was. He was hiding something.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior earlier, and I would like to make it up to you, my queen. The only way I feel I can do that is by granting you your freedom," Avery explained, but his heartfelt and frankly idiotic speech didn't change her mind one bit.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Avery, there are other ways in which you could make it up to her," Robin spoke from his spot next to her, and she sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't the only who thought him to be shady.

Avery looked between the two and dropped his head, she was sure he'd realized what he had caused. He excused himself politely and walked away from the circle of men. She was sure he needed some cooling off anyway, best to leave the guy alone.

Regina was used to men like him, but she didn't care to think much about them. She did regret some of the things she'd done in her past, but that was in the past. It didn't matter how guilty or how much self-hatred she felt. Nothing allowed her to change it, but she wouldn't if she could, either. Her rocky path had granted her with Henry, that was what was important to her.

**...**

Regina found herself in deep conversation with the men, simply about day to day things. It felt very strange, and the lingering feeling of anger laying underneath the surface of the men's polite small talk was absent, yet she honestly expected there to be that hidden undertone from them. The men had accepted her into their community so far and it felt as if it was almost too good to be true.

Meals and time passed by. The plan was clear and all ready to go. Her nervousness was making her feel all over the place, along with her emotions. So she put her mask on, tried hiding it from everyone. Robin placed his hands on her shoulders every now and then, small and gentle touches to give her comfort throughout the day. They calmed her slightly, but not enough. She'd never remembered to be _that_ full of nerves before one of her appearances in the past. Then it hit her, she had more to lose now than she did back then.

If something went wrong this time, there was absolutely nothing she could do. This was more powerful than what she could be a match to. Magic or lies couldn't solve anything if they were caught out. Sure, she could try to teleport them as far away from the kingdom as possible, but it would be a pointless maneuver, Zelena would eventually find her, bringing the whole entire freaking royal court with her no doubt. She didn't expect in the slightest that Robin would give up his life and his best mates for her with ease but that didn't mean she doubted his love for her, but for now they had a choice. Regina didn't want to push him into the idea pf doing something that drastic when it might turn out ok.

But it almost may not.

They put Roland to bed that night, knowing the next few days would be very dissimilar to what they'd already experienced together. He got another lullaby from her- he didn't have to ask her more than once. She knew that the chance of a moment like this never happening again was bigger than what she wished for. It upset her greatly but, if everything went well the next afternoon - they'd be able to have a life together. Oh, did she have so much to lose.

Roland's peaceful form slept noiselessly, his breathing even. She took another moment to look at him, study him so that she could remember him like this. He was so unknowing of everything. Of the danger they were putting themselves in. He wasn't aware of the fact that his papa and friends might not return for his usual tuck-in at night. Ever. It may not sound very long to a child's ears, but it was.

She'd taken minutes to hold him and embrace him and he had more than willingly wrapped his little arms around her and leant his head onto her chest.

There was no way she wanted to voice it out loud, but she was afraid. The chance of failure gave her goose bumps. They couldn't fail. Never before had she dreaded her lies that much. Never before had it mattered that much. They had to succeed. They had to.

Regina couldn't keep herself from throwing one last glance at the child as she moved to exit the tent, he was clutching his monkey safely in his arms. His hair was messy, lips parted, silent bar the small snores coming out of his body. He looked adorable, and she might've laughed if fear didn't choke her entire body.

Then she walked away, leaving the tent with the sleeping child. The following day would be more difficult than anything. That was a goodbye she still had to mentally prepare herself for.

Robin wrapped his hand around hers, letting her feel the warmth and comfort she so desperately needed. What he needed her to know, was that she wasn't alone, at all. He was going to be there for her, hold her hand under the table as Phillip announced his final decision out loud. He believed wholeheartedly that their feelings for each other was strong enough to concur this shit storm. Phillip was a young, inexperienced snob who didn't know a single thing about the woman next to him.

If - when everything went well, the desirability of stealing from his castle, would be something inevitable. He could already imagine his smug jaw dropping down to the floor as he witnessed one of his precious possessions being stolen away. They wouldn't leave any trails, the Prince wouldn't be able to prove who's work it had been. What a satisfying feeling it would be.

They walked into the tent, still wrapped in one another's arms. They didn't speak, both knowing how the other one felt. Regina changed into something more comfortable for the night, and didn't miss Robin's drooling gaze or the huge opportunity right in front of them, but she shook it off. Although, clearly spellbound by her beauty, this wasn't the time for sex.

She wanted his arms around her, to feel his warmth, for him to be close to her. Just a simple comfort.

He put his night clothes on as well, neither saying more. The minute he was finished dressing she found herself leaning into his touch once again, allowing him to stroke her back as he planted kisses on her head. They wrapped their arms around each other, seeking the safety of each other's arms. They kissed, lips crashing with one another's. Robin was leaning on his elbow, holding Regina as they both laid down. She snuggled closer to his chest - smelling the familiar scent of forest. Her eyes fluttered shut, before the tears could escape them.

She didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve him, but nonetheless she didn't let go. He didn't let go. He held her tight, comforting her the best that he could do. Sleep overtook her rather quickly, taking her to the dream world. It occurred to her how much better she slept in Robin's arms before she fell into complete slumber.

**...**

A little body snuggled up between them at the early hours of the morning, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Roland. She leaned in and kissed the boy's head softly.

"Go back to sleep," Regina murmured, half asleep. The body snuggled closer to her chest and laid his head down to relax.

"Yes, mama," Roland responded quietly. She wasn't so sure she caught the last word, she was so caught up in her slumber, she easily could've imagined it.

Regina heard the pitter-pattering of the rain outside the tent, soaking everything through. Not unlike the other mornings, she'd been the first to wake up. She was an early riser, maybe out of habit. Her mother had always made her get up early, for whatever ladylike activities she had planned for her daughter that morning and if she wanted to have time to go to the stables, she would've had to get up extra early.

Even during the curse, as mayor and as a mom, she'd get up early. She and Henry usually ate breakfast together before he went to school and she went to work, it was something she took for granted back then.

Now, laying wrapped in Robin's embrace with Roland tucked in between them, she wondered if this could be her future. If she'd wake up every morning like this. Thoughts of possibilities of a life with Henry still haunted her. He was always on her mind, lighting up her heart. One day she would find a way, she had to.

The relaxing morning hour suited her well, she needed a safe, silent moment with the two people who had instilled strength in her lately. She watched their sleeping forms, the light snoring coming from both of them. They looked so peaceful and homely. There was nothing else she wanted. Nothing more than Daniel had wanted for her. Told her to_ Love again_.

Well, did she - love him? She didn't know, not for sure. It wasn't just a fling, it hadn't been so since the moment she kissed him. Hadn't been so since the moment he decided to follow her into that damned castle. Fate had brought them together, his tattoo and Tinkerbell showing her the way. This was her chance, her destiny.

She was going to fight for him, for them. It wasn't that simple, though. The person she had been, reigning over the kingdom, was not a person she found particularly _admirable_. She was still a villain to the people in the kingdom and to outsiders. Even her son had called her that a while back. A pessimist? Yes, that she definitely was, but if something was to happen at royal court, she needed a plan. If she was going down, and Phillip found her guilty, Robin was not going to go down with her.

**...**

They ate breakfast in silence that day, readying themselves for the meeting which was just hours away. Roland didn't seem to notice their blatant disturbance and talked his head off, addressing every single person present in one way or another. Regina didn't pay attention to his stories this time, though, she couldn't keep her mind off of the plan ahead. Robin had long ago knitted fingers with her, squeezing her hand every now and then to show his support. He could read her better than she wanted him to be able to do so.

He saw her fear, her absolute horror at what was to come. She'd lost Henry, and now, after she had just gained hope once again, allowed herself to be happy for just a moment, it was jeopardized.

One day, she hoped she would tell him about everything. About Daniel, her mother and her past life in general. There was something about Robin that always threw her off, he didn't seem to demand an explanation. She wasn't the evil queen, not a murderer in his eyes. She was just Regina.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," he whispered beside her, not quite loud enough for Roland to hear. She wanted to believe his words, she wanted to, but she couldn't. Regina felt a bad feeling twisting in her stomach. This definitely wasn't going to be alright.

They started packing not long after breakfast, things they needed. She went into the tent to collect her things and found her dress from the first night she spent at the camp. It looked so different in her eyes now, just a piece clothing. She didn't feel too keen about spending her last days in this camp, but for now, it was working.

Her fingers trailed over the blue fabric and she sighed, maybe she should put on clothes that were fit for a queen? The riding pants she had been wearing for the last couple of days didn't exactly meet the spectacular custom made clothing she'd worn the past few months in the castle. The clothes she was currently wearing made her look fragile and weak. She didn't want that, not in front of Phillip.

Regina couldn't possibly wear this dirty dress but nor did she have anything else to don at the camp, therefore she decided to tend to the matter when they arrived at the castle. Her hands lifted the bag that held some items of hers in it, and she walked out of the tent she and Robin had spent their nights in. She didn't dare look back, her heart might break if she did.

It was still early in the day, they'd gotten up extra early because of the meeting with Snow. She was so afraid of what might happen, she had no power over what fate brought to the table at noon. She didn't like to be scared, people should be scared of her. Her mother had once said that love was weakness, but what she and Robin had, was far too special to be a weakness. He was the reason she had lived long enough to see the sun rise multiple times since their last summoning to the royal court.

"We'll be ready to leave in a bit," Little John exhaled from the edge of the camp, having dropped off a few bags, for the horses to carry. Okay, okay. She could do this, although she'd never been good at goodbyes, this had to be just that, a goodbye. Her promise to Roland might be broken during the meeting with Phillip and all the other royal arses. She could no longer be sure she'd stay forever and never leave him. It was all in the hands of the prince reigning with his gang of old minions.

The little boy came strolling over to her, confused about all the fuss, "Are we going somewhere?" he asked.

"No - you see, daddy and I are visiting a couple of... friends," Regina explained to the boy and he frowned at her.

"Why am I not coming along?" Roland uttered, an upset tone not being hidden very well under his breath. Regina sucked in a deep breath and gave the boy a little smile.

"We have grown up things to tend to," she said and bent down to his level. He still looked somewhat hurt, "I just want you to know that I love you very much."

The pout faded from Roland's face and his lips turned up into a smile, in clear delight, "You do?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure you can come next time," Regina suggested. _If there will be a next time._

"I love you, too." he whispered into her ear and threw his arms around her happily. She put her arms around him and stroked his hair. She wanted to memorize the hug, to keep it in her heart, just in case. It didn't last too long, because the boy moved along to hug some of his uncles goodbye. She held her breath. A hand touched her shoulder, and she leant into the touch, knowing who it was.

Robin's breath lingered on her neck and she put her hands over his, resting on her shoulder. Roland chose that exact moment to come running over to his father to bid a proper farewell, "Goodbye, daddy!" he exclaimed. Robin's hand left her shoulder and he threw his son into the air a couple of times, before hugging him tight.

"Goodbye, my boy. I'll see you soon," Robin told him gently and Roland nodded understandingly. Regina watched the couple talk excitedly, the father telling his son to be the chief of the camp while he's gone. Roland separated from Robin for a moment and the young boy stared between them. A question hanging over his head.

"Regina, when you come back, do you think you can be my mommy?"

Regina looked into those blissful eyes, though, the question threw her off. She was Henry's mother, too. Would it be fair to Henry to move on like that? She gazed over at Robin who smiled, giving her his approval.

"I'd love to, Roland," Regina said truthfully and the boy grinned, and hugged her legs tightly. They have to leave right then and there, Little John informed them. They said their last goodbyes and the men bid them good luck. Then - they left.

Regina and Robin had to share a horse, because of their being too many resources to accommodate them all. Not that she minded, she quite enjoyed being close to him. She sat right behind him feeling the warmth of his body pressed against hers. Her arms held around his waist as the horse moved them out of the camp. Roland's eyes watched them as they disappeared into the woods and his little hands waved a goodbye.

She did not know where this road would take them, but no matter what happened, she had insured herself enough to know exactly what to do if something fails.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What does she have up her sleeve? Please leave a review, they're much appreciated!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized that I hadn't tagged R&R in this story, thanks to the reviewers pointing out my mistake;) This chapter was written and marked rather quickly, so Bethany has suddenly gotten super powers, haah.**

**I bumped the rating up to M, because someone commented about the scene back a few chapters - the almost smut and I do agree. Just in case, ya know. ****Thank you for your attention, follows, favorites and reviews! They always make my day better!**

**And 100 followers, whaaaat? THANK YOU! You guys are really good at putting up with me.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the castle approximately at the time that was expected and Snow stood ready to greet them at the gates. Regina felt the urge to pull out of the tight embrace she held Robin in, but she chose not to.<p>

The princess was grinning like the Cheshire cat, gazing at the couple, obviously interested. Robin was the first to jump off the horse and lifted Regina off without a word, she didn't really appreciate him treating her like that, but she let it slide this once. Their horses were taken care of and Robin placed his hand on her lower back as she lead them over to the _rainbow_ princess.

"Regina, good to see you. I hope your trip was comfortable," Snow greeted them happily, barely lifting her eyebrows at Regina. She didn't understand how the Snowflake found it at all appropriate to be so suggestive, and she wanted to slap that grin right off of her pale face.

"It was fine... Let's skip the part where we try to be polite around each other, we both know what's at stake. Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Regina voiced, her tone cold and serious, but Snow didn't seem the least bit affected by it all. She nodded and smiled even wider, if that was even possible. _Ugh_.

Snow lead the way through the halls and they ended up in a council room. Regina cringed at the site of the seven munchkins sitting around the table, along with Snow's charming husband. He seemed all blissful, affected by his wife's unicorn's stickers clearly. She desperately fought the urge to roll her eyes at them.

They all sat down around the table and Regina rested her hands on the wood, missing the feeling of Robin's touch.

"Heard about your performance, sister. You better have something up your sleeve," Grumpy broke the silence and Regina sent him a deathly glare. He didn't jump from the fight, however.

"Leroy," Snow chimed in, and the dwarf snorted, but held his tongue.

"I don't really like the thought of being executed, so let's discuss the plan, shall we?" Robin spoke up from the seat next to her and she looked at him gratefully.

"Of course," David said and looked at the guests that were sitting around the table.

"We are supposedly; married. Roland was born before the curse and I cast it, taking my family with me. If anyone asks, both Robin and _our _son was in Storybrooke. Some people might mention that the outlaw has been spotted and heard to be in this world the past years during the curse. According to everyone in this room and many other, he has not," Regina explained and the people in the room listened closely.

"And why the hell should we do this for you?" Grumpy piped up and Snow exhaled frustratedly.

"Well, if you don't feel like helping me... Don't do this for me, do this for _Henry_," Regina told them, and her voice almost broke at her son's name. He had been on her mind all the way to the castle, and after weeks without mentioning his name, there it was.

Grumpy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stared at the queen dumbfounded and groaned in his defeat. Of course she had to pull that card.

"You're playing with fire," Doc said from across the table and Regina shut her eyes, nodding. She knew. But there was not really any other way. A hand came and touched her knee under the table and she calmed down slightly.

"There's no turning back now," Robin replied, voice low and dangerous. Everyone in the room stared between the couple, they were asking for a lot. But if all went well they could all go on with their lives. Snow saw it as Regina's second chance, she still had good in her.

"Could you leave us for a moment? We would like to discuss this matter privately," David asked and Regina raised from the table and walked out of the room, the only sound was her heels clicking along the surface of the floor. Robin and his men followed willingly. The second the doors closed, Regina leaned against the wall and dumped down on the floor in defeat as her head went into her hands. The atmosphere they'd left in the room didn't feel like a good one. They were all screwed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Regina mumbled barely audibly, directing the question at Robin.

"Yes, of course," he responded, wondering why she wanted to talk to him at this very moment. The queen got up from the floor and straightened her spine. They walked down the hall and rounded the corner without speaking a word to one another. The remaining merry men watched them go silently and sent each other dirty looks.

Snow and her friends requested their presence once again five minutes after they had left. Robin and Regina's timing was perfect, as when they returned, and not empty handed, some of the dwarves were cracking the door open.

Regina went in first, and Robin followed along with all the other men. They got seated around the table again. Regina could feel her heart beat in her chest, almost as if it were about to fall out. Her palms were sweating, the nervousness and endless worrying affecting her more than to her liking.

"We've discussed the matter, throughout and _most_ of us have a common opinion," David started and Regina felt her heart sink to her feet. They weren't going to be supporting her and Robin. It was going to hell.

She was going to be executed and she would never see Henry again. Henry wouldn't see her, he wouldn't remember. The future she'd imagined for her and Robin wasn't going to happen. Robin was going to have to move on, along with his son. Everyone was just going to have to move on, _without her_.

"We have decided to help you," Snow finished for her husband and Regina looked up, what had she just said? She couldn't believe her ears, she must've been dreaming.

"What?" Regina breathed and the smile was once again upon the lips of the snow white princess in front of her.

"I said; we have decided to help you," she repeated and Regina felt her jaw drop and her shoulder stiffen. The shock took over her body along with the relief, it felt wonderful. Maybe they would win this time, perhaps, maybe. Maybe villains did get a happy ending, after all.

**...**

"I quite like this room," Robin commented as they walked into her chamber. He sat down on her bed, making himself comfortable. She was too busy thinking of what she was going to wear, she wasn't going to start a conversation about his filthy butt sitting on her silk mattress. Though, she did like the sight of his butt.

Before going over to the closet with its array of clothing, she dropped her bag which held her important things onto the floor carefully. She then threw open the doors, letting her hands trail over the dresses hanging there. They didn't at all feel like her anymore, they hadn't for the last months. Regina guessed it was because Henry had changed her, she didn't feel like closing off. But she _had_ closed herself off, however, during these past months. Perhaps it was time to change that.

Her eyes fell on an older dress, she'd kept it from a very long time before. It had been hanging at the very back of her closer for a reason. It was sentimental to her, important. Not once had it ever crossed her mind to get rid of it, but she'd never worn it again. Her thoughts gave her courage, this was the day. She wasn't going to look weak in front of Phillip, she was going to look human.

"I've never seen that dress before," Robin voiced from behind her and she felt a smile finally tug at her lips.

"Do you like it?" she asked, taking the dress out of her closet and closing it carefully. She hung the dress on a chair.

"You look good in anything, Regina, honestly," he complimented her. Even though she felt herself blush slightly, she really prayed he was a better liar than a flirt. They were going to need all the luck in the world.

Regina walked over to the mirror, staring at herself in the reflection. Her makeup had disappeared from her face after the days she had spent in the woods and evidently her mask was gone, she realized. She looked different, no walls trying to keep up a facade. Her fingers touched the scar on her lip. Her days were certainly catching up with her.

Suddenly Robin walked up behind her and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and took a deep sigh. It felt so comfortable being close to him like that. He kissed her neck slowly and then turned her around.

"You do look beautiful, don't do that to yourself," he told her, and she bit her lip, subconsciously. He stroked her chin and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She knew what he meant, standing in front of the mirror displaying the flaws in her reflection. Robin leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose gently. The silent moment kept them from doing important things, like preparing for their hearing at noon, but she couldn't convince herself to slip out of another moment like this with him. It might be their last, or it may be their first, on the path to a life together.

"I have to change clothes," she whined and he chuckled, letting his arms stroke her back teasingly. Regina groaned and pulled out of his embrace, pointing at the door, "Get out, I need to change."

"I think it would be a lovely idea for me to stay," Robin said grinning like an idiot and Regina rolled her eyes.

"If you see me naked, you won't be able to behave yourself, so go," she repeated and Robin huffed, but walked out of the room, glancing one more time back at her as he still kept his grin. Idiot. The second the door was shut, she went over to her bag and dropped to her knees. Her fingers shook as she opened to check the object was still there. It was. If anything went wrong, this would be her solution.

She sighed and closed the little bag, before walking over to the dress and studying it. It was simple, but yet, so beautiful. The blue fabric shined in her eyes, taking her back to the night that changed her forever.

Before getting too sentimental, she pulled her jacket off. Throwing it on the bed. Next was her shirt, boots and riding pants. She was left in her underwear, sort of wishing Robin was there to pull her from her focus. Then she pulled the dress on, feeling the fabric fall onto her skin with grace. It brought the colors of her complexion out. It once used to be the color that suited her most, before it changed. Now it was black.

Her hair and skin was dirty (and muddy), she hadn't really had time to wash it lately. She performed a cleaning spell, draining all the dirt from the last days from her body until she felt cleansed. However her hair still looked horrendous and she was going to have to do something about it.

The brush on her night table was of use as she combed every tangle out. Her mother had always taught her to look good, even on the worst of days. It didn't matter how she felt; cover it up with a good appearance. Right now she felt anxious to the very core, it was good thing to be taught how to act from a early age, for once.

She put her hair from the front up to the sides and let it hang down loosely down the back. It made her look almost the way she did before she married the king, before Daniel died, before the darkness burdened her. Regina stared at herself in the mirror one more time, before taking her bag and walking out of her chambers.

Robin met her down in the hall, smiling at her. Something inside her made her return the smile. It was new and weird, but it felt good. Happiness. It occurred to that it found its way to her heart every time she looked into Robin's eyes. Tinkerbell might've been an idiot for taking her to that tavern all those years ago, but fate had a way of taking care of itself. She took his hand, and they walked into the huge royal court. The touch of his skin pressed against hers calmed her slightly, as they went through the daunting wooden door.

Inside they met the eyes of the entire council. Phillip stood as the lead, a smug grin on his face. Some of the snobs who had been at their camp stood by his side, looking confident as ever. Regina noticed his pregnant wife standing further back. They stared at each other. She saw something different in the young princess, was it kindness? She had no idea what it was, honestly.

They met in the middle of the room, sizing each other up and down, before the prince spoke, "We will be speaking privately with your men later. For now, we'll start with the two of you."

Regina swallowed stiffly, the way he spoke to her made her feel weak again. She couldn't bow down to him, wouldn't. Phillip didn't wait for any response, separating the couple from each other. Robin looked reassuringly back at Regina as some guards took him away. She could do this.

**...**

They took her into another room, too. She knew it well, considering it was one of her late husband's advisors room. She'd been there several times before, but never before feeling so scared of what was going to happen next.

The men told her to be seated, and then left her alone staring at all the books around her. She still held tightly onto the bag in her hand. She was going to have deal with it whilst no one was looking. Regina checked that no one had walked into the room and then hid the bag behind some of the books. It wouldn't be found by anyone unless she needed them to do so.

Her feet carried her back to the chair and she studied the roof closely. There was nothing else to do, really. She'd have to put up her walls as soon as the men who were to be questioning her walked in through the door. She couldn't be kind to them. She knew exactly what tale to tell them, but that didn't mean she would let it be easy. They wanted to get answers, and answers they should have, but first, she wanted to have some fun.

About ten minutes later, Phillip walked in with several council men on his heels. She straightened her back and folded her hands in front of her chest slowly, sending them the warmest and fakest smile she had ever sent anyone.

They all sat down staring at her simultaneously and then some of the men behind Phillip pulled some sort of a notebook out from wherever they'd hidden it. From what she could already witness, it was going to be a long night.

"Your majesty," Phillip mocked her with ease, "We thought we should begin with you, as we didn't think waiting for a long time would satisfy you."

"Then, by all means, start," she urged and raised her eyebrows, already mocking him back.

"Is it correct that you have an ongoing relationship with the thief Robin Hood?" Phillip asked her slowly, forcing her to take in every single word.

"That is correct, yes," Regina said simply and smiled sweetly at the young monarch before her.

"And you have a child together, yes?" he proceeded to ask her.

"A son, he is five years old," she replied and watched the men in the back write away quickly. She wondered just what they were writing.

"A son? Sounds wonderful. I actually have a wife out there who's currently expecting. We're very excited," Phillip told her, and she exhaled sharply. Just what the hell did he think this was, a tea party?

"Congratulations," Regina voiced, not a single emotion crossing her face. She didn't care one bit about what kind of life Phillip lived outside his castle walls. They'd barely started and it was already getting pathetic.

"Family really is everything, am I not right? That is why I'm confused you cast that curse in the first place. Wouldn't your son and husband have been enough for you?" the prince asked as he suddenly became serious and she nodded, she knew all along that this question would come.

"I trust you don't know the very complicated history that Snow White and I have together," Regina answered, and paused before finding her voice again, "I've made my choices in the past, and I haven't always felt content with them, but what is done is done. I can't do anything else other than make different decisions in the future."

"You didn't answer my question, _your majesty_," he taunted her more than willingly, still with a smug look on his face. Regina fought the urge to choke the moron to death, he couldn't possibly have any idea how bad she wanted to. He was just immensely annoying. But cutting off his precious oxygen wouldn't help her. Although, it would satisfy her.

"No, no. They weren't enough. I almost lost them, because of my ways. But now things are different and I want to make everything right. I want to keep my son safe."

"And yet you continue to stay at the royal court, going up against a witch, head to head?"

"My ways will never cease to amaze you, will they? If taking down a woman with green skin and a handful of monkeys is what it takes to protect my family, then _yes_," Regina spat that last part, making the men in the back look up from their notebooks. Phillip lifted an eyebrow unimpressed and she pursed her lips. Were there any other ways to make them shut up?

"Do you think your family exempt you from being punished for your crimes, _your highness_?" Phillip continued with the same old tone.

"No. I don't think that would be very fair," she commented. Phillip seemed to be taken a bit back by her answer, but she was far from done, "I think the fact that I've shown development and change should exempt me from a severe punishment, however."

"I'm sure as much as you don't wish to proceed to sit here and hear me reason, your men can confirm that I've not done anything illegal in my past months back in this goddamn place. It's been three decades since I cast that curse. I do believe I've served my time, have I not?" Regina finished and the men in the room stared at her in absolute silence.

Was Phillip about to deny her a life in freedom? She would be very dissatisfied if he found it appropriate to disagree with her every word, dissatisfied would probably not even cut it. She would be pissed, furious. Wildly outraged. He sure as hell hadn't seen her fly off the handle just yet. The entirety of the meeting he had certainly not been pleasant towards her. It was up to him how he wanted to solve this; the difficult way or the easy way.

"Do you expect me to believe that if I grant you freedom, you'll go back to being no one - ordinary? I honestly don't see you changing your _evil _ways that easily. **If **you once had your family and still chose the dark path, nothing is different this time."

"I've learned from my mistakes, _your highness_," Regina announced, the expression on her face saying something about how heated the conversation would turn out if this continued.

"Have you?" Phillip proposed and got up from his chair. He stared at her a moment, and then opened the door, walking out. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. This man was impossible.

"We are not done here just yet," one of the men told her and they all disappeared from the room, leaving her alone again.

"Royal ass," Regina mumbled under her breath and got out of the chair, pacing the room. This was going as well as she had predicted. At least that wasn't a terrible sign. This was unmistakably going to be a hell of a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I can't deny that my writing certainly makes Philip an ass, lol. Have a nice day, or night... Depending on where you are.<strong>

**- Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

**The week went by in a rush and life happened, but here is chapter ten, finally! I'm very sorry for the delay, but I hope you still enjoy the chapter. There's some crack and weird humor in here, so be aware.**

**My fabulous beta, Beth, who took the time to mark the chapter along with me at 10 PM last night, you are my hero! You deserve an award for all the things you do for me.**

**I'd like to address one of the anon reviews from last chapter. I do my best to fill in blanks and plot holes, but there is obviously going to be mistakes. I am no professional. **

**For everyone else, all the support and love, you guys really motivate me and I love you so much. THANK YOU! You mean the world to me!**

* * *

><p>They'd questioned him for hours. Interrogated and closely watched him while he answered - it didn't work out. Robin didn't crack a single second, he was used to lying due to his thieving ways. His motivations had always been enough for him, and this time was certainly no exception. Robin didn't exactly admire the way the prince and his court carried themselves. After mocking him for several moments, they'd tried to plead with him, time and time again.<p>

_"Regina has been a terrible queen, how could you possibly stand by and watch everything happen?"_

Robin felt empty. He didn't feel anything at that moment, he gathered it was because of all the horrid questions. They made his "wife" look like a monster. He couldn't deny it to himself that maybe one day she'd been portraying herself like a monster, but she wasn't. Regina was misunderstood. They had a connection from the first second they'd laid eyes on each other. It definitely hadn't been love at first sight, though.

Regina had been an annoying, bold and audacious queen. He, himself, had been quite cocky and judgmental. After just a few hours, however, he'd finally seen _her_. Regina Mills, the woman behind the queen. Behind the monster, behind her mask. He had witnessed her saving his own flesh and blood. He'd witnessed her going into that castle and nearly ending herself. She had a heart, maybe not the purest in the land, but she was still only human.

As Phillip had tried to tell him that he was out of his mind for even trying to convince the entire realm about their story, once more, he exhaled deeply and looked the bastard right in the eye. "My apologizes, prince Phillip. I can't help but wonder about something."

"Yes?" Phillip stopped and bit his tongue. Robin shrugged and sat up straight in his chair - it was quite comfortable actually. The room they had placed him in looked like a small dining room of some sorts. He nearly admired the castle, to be truthful.

"Have you ever been in love, your highness?" Robin found himself asking whilst the prince cleared his throat and eyed him closely, just like he'd done at times before.

"I am married, I think it would be inappropriate to make other assumptions," the royal replied and his face changed completely. Robin's mockery didn't seem to amuse him, but the thief didn't feel like bowing down. He wasn't afraid of some snobby prince.

"And so am I," Robin chimed in and put on a charming smile, folding his arms on the table, "My family comes first. My wife comes first, and not out of honor. She comes first because I love her. I would do about anything for her, and you're certainly not mistaken when you presume I'd lie for her."

"Is this your testimony?" Phillip choked back a laugh, Robin's smile didn't fade at the prince's comment. He couldn't force himself to care.

"Yes. The thing about love - I won't let her make the same mistakes twice. She gained hardly anything good, only sadness. You and I both know she did terrible things and what-not, back then. I will not let her become the person she once was, because I love her."

He meant that. Regina had become important to him, and there was no denying he'd seen regret in her eyes. She wasn't alone anymore, and he wanted to help her through it all. She was a woman in pain, it was that simple.

"I have watched her change. _Everyone_ have watched her redeem herself over the past decades. She is no monster. She's a woman, she is human. Right now, looking at a couple of morons who cannot see the actual problem, it makes me question who the real monster is," he finished and Phillip pressed his lips together in anger.

"We are officially done here," he announced and stood up from the chair, pushing it back. It made a terrible sound linger in Robin's ears. The stare that was targeted at Phillip didn't falter, he didn't blink. He kept himself from smirking over the inner victory. Finally.

**...**

They had come back to talk to her multiple times after the first, it didn't scare her on the outside. It did scare her on the inside, though. Her tough expressions and remarks didn't decrease. Quite the opposite. As time went by with the same, old questions, she felt bored and unsure of what their intentions really were.

Had Robin - or someone else broken and told the truth? Luckily the men, and somewhat Phillip, seemed to believe her after hours and hours of telling the same story hundreds of times. They didn't want to believe her or her story, but they did. She saw the hatred and fear in their eyes. They had pushed her past the limit and interrogated her for longer than necessary, but they looked as if they were on the edge to giving up at this point.

"I'm going to ask very simple questions from now on, things a married couple would be able to answer," one of the snobs said from the back, and Phillip smirked. Regina almost gulped, damn. The cold feeling crept up her back, she was just going to have to go with all of this.

The young man who was just announced it was his turn, walked slowly to the table and leaned on it. His features looked well treated and young. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties, unlike most of the other men on the council. The man had a playful expression on his face, which made Regina want to vomit.

"Before he starts, might I mention the fact that half of the royal council were under your curse in Storybrooke?" the prince uttered and smiled and once again she felt the fear shadow her. "None of them can remember seeing you with a child nor with Robin."

"Oh," she simply breathed and then regained control. "It was a small town, but I kept my affairs more than private."

"Well then," Phillip replied and she witnessed his shoulders almost drop, but alas, it looked as if his suspicion didn't disappear completely. The prince made a gesture to the young council man to proceed.

"Don't be sensitive, _my queen._ These questions may be uncomfortable, but we need to know all of this if you want to prove your innocence," the man chuckled and sent Phillip a grin so disgusting she swore she wanted to rip her own eyes out. The look and attitude he held reminded her of something she did not wish to see ever again. It took her to the past, before her time as the evil queen, before she'd killed her own husband, before he'd stopped requesting her in his chambers - the time she was just a vulnerable young queen trapped in a marriage she regretted.

What the hell did this man want? She didn't like the road they seemed to be heading down.

"What is your favorite part of Robin?" he started and cracked the silence in the room. She felt herself raise an eyebrow, surprised by his cautious beginning. Then, she thought for a moment. This was a question to really pour her heart out for, because if she was to answer coldly like earlier there was no way she wouldn't destroy half of their belief. They _needed_ to see that she was in love, despite their idiocy.

Regina took a deep sigh and looked into the man's eyes. "Many things... The way he parents, how he puts faith in me and his continued belief. His deep blue eyes that never tend to lose color or love," she heard herself trail off and stop. It was becoming way too cheesy for her own good. She almost sounded like the Charmings. Yuck.

The men in the room suddenly adjusted their expressions wildly. Showing emotion - the evil queen? Yes, that's exactly what they had just been witnesses to. As much as she felt exposed and stupid for speaking those words out loud, the men in the room believed her. Shockingly.

"Oh..." the man before her stated, but his ugly grin didn't fall from his face, "How often does intercourse occur?"

Regina nearly squirmed in her seat. What the hell kind of question was that?! It was completely private, either way, plus not to mention extremely inappropriate. She stared at the man and then Phillip, her mouth opened in shock, but no words came out. Excuse him!

"You must have been together more than once, you have a child together, after all," the council man said and her gaze flickered around the room. He was most likely not going to stop this insanity before he got an answer.

"Occasionally," Regina answered and cleared her throat still uncomfortable with the intrusion into her sex life. Her posture straightened up and she dared not look into the eyes of the council men around the room. This was getting so unnecessary. Too awkward. Even if the prince hadn't interrupted their round the day before, what they did in their private time still wasn't any of his business. There is a reason why it's called _private_ time. She wanted to scream that in his face; it hasn't happened yet, because of _you_!

"Who's on top?" the council man asked seriously and her jaw dropped once again. This- this was unbelievable, _he_ was unbelievable. Insane. Was he mad thinking she really was going to answer those types of questions? That was assuredly not happening. That was as likely as her starting to use phrases like "you found me".

"Your majesty, I believe Samuel asked you a question," Phillip brought her from her absolute denial in her head and her eyes widened in shock. Was he serious?!

"This is not appropriate. At all," Regina told them. She tried to sound determined and clear on the area, but she was too shocked. Her voice sounded weak. It was almost like she couldn't function properly. Out of all the things she had expected and prepared for this was not what she had in mind. Not even close.

"I know you are uncomfortable, but we only have a few more questions left. If you answer quickly, we'll be done before you know it," the little council shit, or Samuel, answered.

"Apparently, you have skipped the part in your life where you mature," Regina spat with an angry tone under her breath. None of the men flinched or moved.

"Careful, you don't want your son to miss that part, as well," Phillip warned and she swore she saw red in front of her eyes.

"How dare you threaten _my _son?!" she yelled in his face and for a moment it seemed like Phillip was about to get up to leave, but he didn't.

"I shall continue to hold you here until you answer Samuel's questions, and the longer you wait, the more you infuriate me. Trust me, you don't want to see me on fire," the prince spoke calmly, still with a warning tone. But, he was wrong. Yes, she did want to see him on fire. She wanted to be the one to** set **him on fire. He was dangerously close to pushing her over the edge, and when he did, he too would go off the edge with her. She swore she would push him off a cliff along with every single person on that royal council.

"Fine, fine. Since time is at essence," she growled and thought for another few seconds. It wasn't difficult to imagine their sex life, not really. Maybe she would've even known if Phillip hadn't been such an interrupting bastard. "We switch - do both."

The answer was simple, but truthful. She liked being in control sometimes, but Robin had certainly been the one in control the day before.

Some of the men in the room seemed surprised by her answer, holding back laughter, but others, not so much. Samuel chuckled, "Ah, I see."

"Do you still orgasm?" he then proceeded to ask and she tilted her head, and put on a glare. What did he mean _still_? Besides, why did he even wonder about their sex life?

"Yes."

"Good for you," Samuel smiled and she rolled her eyes. "As much as I enjoy you practically squirming in your seat, I think we can see ourselves done here."

Regina eyed him angrily and held her breath. She didn't want to be questioned by these sick pigs for a second longer. She wanted it to be done and over with. All these questions had gotten under her skin and made her more than uncomfortable. They were darn inappropriate.

The men nodded and made their way out of the room. The minute the door closed she let out a relieved breath. Finally, they were finished.

**...**

Darkness had fallen by the time Robin had finally got let out of the room he'd been questioned in. Again, he felt completely and utterly empty. There was really no way of knowing how things had gone, but he had belief.

The first thing he wanted the moment he got let out of that room, was to see Regina. He walked down the halls, passing court members whispering in low voices multiple times. It didn't matter, however. Regina was his focus, he needed to find her. As he came closer to her chambers, he grew worried. He felt it somewhere deep in his heart, she wasn't doing well. Steps turned into running and he sped up down the hall. Robin paid no attention to the people around him, his hand twisted the door knob and threw the door open.

She wasn't there. Her absence was clear, the room looked just like it had when they left it hours ago. Suddenly it hit him, he knew where she had hid. His feet took him back down the halls and headed towards her usual hiding spot.

He spotted her in the middle of the huge apple garden. She was pacing from side to side, and he could tell by her attitude that something was seriously wrong. Robin didn't wait another second to make his presence clear to her. He cleared his throat and Regina immediately threw her head up and looked over to him. Her features softened a bit, and she let her arms wrap around herself. She stood dead in her tracks, just staring at him.

"That bad, huh?" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear and then he stepped closer. His steps dragged her from her thoughts, and she started pacing across the garden again. She mumbled something, not understandable to his ears and huffed in her frustration.

"Want to talk about it?" Robin asked not hiding the hint, but wanting nothing but to comfort her. She looked up at him and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"They asked about our sex life!" Regina barked suddenly and his eyes turned into plates. What had she just said? This sounded so insane that he had to choke back a laugh.

"What?" he asked, needing reassurance that his ears still worked right. Regina stopped pacing and threw her arms up in the air, annoyed.

"And when I told them how **wildly** inappropriate that was, they threatened Roland!" she explained and Robin exhaled deeply. That prince had some serious problems if he thought that was okay. He closed the distance between them and stroked Regina's cheek.

"I'm sorry, he's an idiot," he admitted and she agreed silently.

"Wait, they didn't ask you anything like that?" Regina voiced confused and he shook his head slowly. Regina sucked on her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Those bastards," she growled under her breath. Yes, there was no doubt about that.

Robin leaned in and kissed her eyebrow. She relaxed against his touch immediately. He had his ways to calm her down. Regina took a few deep breaths and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same not long after. She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

She didn't know what would happened next or what Phillip would do. Deep inside she hoped that their answers had been enough - they had better been, she thought. That was some hellish torture she had gone through in there. Never again was she ever going to answer any questions like that out loud; that much she knew.

Robin suddenly captured her lips in his. The kiss released some of her frustration, she could only imagine how much being intimate with Robin could release. That lit a fire under her skin, and there wasn't much resistance. The kiss deepened and his arms stroked her back playfully. The way he kissed her made her moan into his mouth. Robin moved his hands to her hips and held her closer.

She responded by pushing him harder into her. Hips met and she caught a playfully chuckle from Robin. Regina realized how much she wanted to let him take her right there, but then -

"Regina?" she heard a voice call innocently and the kiss broke much to her disappointment. Regina let out a low huff and turned to see Snow standing before her.

The princess grinned from ear to ear, which made Regina's face flush. How much had she seen, exactly? Snow didn't say anything, so Regina was the first to break the silence.

"What?!" she groaned, sounding a bit more angry than she had first intended to. When she thought about it, however, maybe that was such a bad thing, she wanted the princess to vanish out of her sight as fast as possible. Snow almost jumped at her tone, but her expression was gentle.

"Phillip said he was going to make the announcement now," she told the couple and they looked at each other nervously, whilst panting because of the steamy kiss Snow had just interrupted.

"I'm sure you two can finish whatever you were doing later," Snow said and winked playfully. Regina's faced glared back at the princess, and then she left them alone.

"Why does this always happen?" Regina whined, irritated by all the interruptions over the last few days.

"I don't know," Robin murmured just as fuming as her. They were both so tired of everyone walking in or interrupting their moments. As of right then, it looked like they would never ever get to have sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, and now when I'd just bumped the rating up to M?! Could you not Snow? ;) <strong>


End file.
